Alice Cooper In Wonderland
by lovepass77
Summary: A Rock Opera themed episode where Dean drags Sammy along to an Alice Cooper concert and the boys are transformed into a Rock Wonderland where Sam and Dean must find each other again, save Alice from the evil Queen of Hearts aka Lucifer
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Alice Cooper in Wonderland**

**Author:** lovepass77 

**Rating: T language, violence, mild torture  
**

**Genre: **Supernatural**  
**

**Summary:** a Rock Opera themed episode where Dean drags Sammy along to an Alice Cooper concert and the boys are transformed into a Rock Wonderland where Sam and Dean must find each other again, save Alice from the evil Queen of Hearts and her Jabberwocky, solve the Caterpillar's riddle, help the Mad Hatter and find the white rabbit so they can escape before Lucifer and his demonic wonderland creatures trap them there for good.

**Timeline:** March 5, 2010. 

**Songs**: I like to incorporated many song titles and lyrics into my stories because music is such a wonderful inspiration in general, but especially for Supernatural and these songs just make me want to write so if you have the chance go ahead and listen to them it will help you understand my stories better, especially this story because the characters are actually singing. 

**Character Lists:**

*_Many characters play multiple roles in this story as they travel back and forth between their own supernatural world and Alice Cooper's Wonderland._

Sam Winchester: himself and Tweedle Dee

Dean Winchester: himself and Tweedle Dum

Alice Cooper: as himself

Ozzy Osbourne: as himself

The Ghost of Lewis Carroll

Lilith: herself in a new little blonde girl vessel

Johnny Depp: The Mad Hatter

Gary Oldman: The Marsh Hare

Anne Hathaway: The White Queen and the Duchess

Cate Blanchett: The Archangel Michael and the voice of Cheshire Cat

Helena Bonham Carter: The Queen of Hearts/Red Queen and Lucifer

Crispin Glover: The Knave of Hearts

The Deck of Cards: (all males)

Gabriel: himself and the Walrus

Castiel: himself and The Caterpillar

Mary Winchester: The Queen of the Flowers aka The White Rose

The Singing Flowers: (all females)

John Winchester: The King of Hearts

Bobby Singer: himself and The Carpenter

Jabbawockeez Dance Crew

The Jabberwocky voiced by Gary Oldman

**Pairings:** The King and The Queen of Hearts, Dorothy and the Tin Man

**Aliases**: Sam and Dean are undercover as Vincent and Damon Furnier 

**Spoilers**: none 

**Warning:** language 

**Disclaimer:** I have absolutely no rights to Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke aka T-Bear. The trademarks and copyrights for Supernatural belong to their owners. I just like to write stories about the show.

**Author's note**: I love Alice in Wonderland and I love Supernatural so I've always wanted to create a story combining them and was inspired even more so by the upcoming film with Johnny Depp who I am a HUGE fan of. I haven't seen the Tim Burton film yet, but I've read the books and seen the Disney movie. I wanted to start the story before I see the new film and put my own supernatural ideas into it beforehand. I hope you all enjoy it and are not offended this is just my take it I'm not trying to copy the other versions, but I can't help being inspired by the show and the Alice in Wonderland stories. So this is just my weird take on it so I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments.

**Dedication**: To Subena Lucas who wants a Rock Opera episode of Supernatural, also to all the music lovers, Supernatural fans and Johnny Depp fans out there.

**Chapter 1: Beware the Jabberwocky**

Date: March 5, 2010

Scene: Allen Park, Michigan

_Alice Cooper walks through the park before his concert in Detroit. _

Alice sings:

"_**I used to be such a sweet, sweet thing**_

_**Until they got a hold of me**_

_**I opened doors for little old ladies**_

_**I helped the blind to see**_

_**I got no friends 'cause they read the papers**_

_**They can't be seen with me and I'm getting shot down**_

_**And I'm feeling mean**_

_**No more Mister Nice Guy**_

_**No more Mister Clean**_

_**No more Mister Nice Guy**_

_**They say he's sick, he's obscene"**_

_A little blonde girl about ten years old walks through the park skipping along singing a poem to herself_.

"_**Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.**_

_**"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch"**_

_Alice stops he recognizes the poem and admires that the little girl knows it. He finds her to be adorable looking in her little blue schoolgirl uniform._

Alice Cooper: "Hello, little girl."

The little blonde girl: "Hello, Alice."

_Alice Cooper stares at the little girl in shock and confusion._

Alice Cooper: "How do you know my name?"

_The little blonde girl laughs then smirks, suddenly her eyes turn white._

_The girl holds out her hand and a bright white light glows from her palm._

_Alice Cooper screams and disappears into the light_

Scene: On the Highway to Hell.

Sam: "Turn that music down will ya!?"

Dean sings

"_**I'm gonna sign my name**_

_**to full confession.**_

_**It seems the woman I loved last night**_

_**belongs to another man.**_

_**They like to take you home;**_

_**they like to purr and tease you.**_

_**but I'm a passionate man,**_

_**and I couldn't leave her alone.**_

_**'Cause you are damned if you do,**_

_**damned if you don't;**_

_**damned if you will,**_

_**damned if you won't.**_

_**Sometimes they look so good,**_

_**But don't you let' em deceive ya.**_

_**'Cause then you find out that they got**_

_**some kind of a venomous mind.**_

_**And the thing that's worse**_

_**is that it all seems worth it.**_

_**I'm still a passionate man,**_

_**and she wouldn't leave me alone.**_

_**If you think that being a stud is easy,**_

_**well, now don't ask me, boys;**_

_**I wouldn't know.**_

_**I'm a little slow.**_

_**And you are damned if you do,**_

_**and damned if you don't;**_

_**you are damned if you will,**_

_**and your damned if you won't.**_

_**If you think that being a stud is easy,**_

_**well, now don't ask me, boys;**_

_**I wouldn't know.**_

_**I'm a little slow.**_

_**Gonna sign my name**_

_**to full confession.**_

_**It seems the woman I loved last night**_

_**belongs to another man.**_

_**They like to take you home;**_

_**they like to purr and tease you.**_

_**and I'm a passionate man,**_

_**and I couldn't leave her alone.**_

_**'Cause you are damned if you do,**_

_**damned if you don't;**_

_**damned if you will,**_

_**damned if you won't.**_

_**damned if you do,**_

_**damned if you don't;**_

_**damned if you will,**_

_**damned if you won't.**_

Dean: "I'll be damned Sam."

_Sam shakes his head in annoyance_ _with his brother_.

Sam: "You will be damned for sure if you don't turn that damn music down!"

_Dean turns the rock music down a bit._

_Dean frowns_

Dean: "What crawled up your butt and died?"

Sam: "Look, I'm just tired okay and I'm trying to work here."

_Sam yawns as he flips through their dad's journal_

_Dean sighs_

Dean: "Well we'll be there soon just another hour or so to Detroit."

Sam: "You sure it's a good idea to be heading this way? What about Lucifer isn't Detroit the last place we should be going for a hunt right now?"

Dean: "That son of a bitch could find us anywhere if he wants to Sam; I'm not going to stop doing the job because of him, besides the devil is usually in Georgia this time of year anyway."

_Sam rolls his eyes at his brother's bad joke. _

Sam: "Well Bobby said a shape shifter that fits Lilith's M.O. is there so we at least need to check it out."

Dean: "You don't think it's really her do you?"

Sam: "Nah, I bleed her dry there's no way she'd have survived what I did to her."

Dean: "I hope your right Sam; I hate to think she escaped hell again."

_Sam looks a bit worried, but decides that it just can't be Lilith it must be some kind of shape shifter or some other creature posing as Lilith. _

Scene: Bobby's house

Timeline: 2am, Saturday

_Bobby wakes up in a cold sweat after having a terrible nightmare._

_Bobby sits up in bed and breathes heavily trying to process it all._

_Castiel appears in Bobby's bedroom, but hides in the shadows because he doesn't look like himself. Bobby can't see him clearly because it's too dark, but he can hear noises. _

Bobby: "What the hell!? Whose there?"

_Bobby pulls out a gun from under his pillow and fires into the open room in the direction of the sound terrified its some sort of evil creature come to kill him. _

_Castiel is hit but it doesn't hurt him one bit._

Castiel: "Bobby it's me. Don't shoot!"

Bobby: "What the hell Castiel! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Castiel: "I need your help Bobby. Sam and Dean are in terrible danger."

_Bobby rolls his eyes_

Bobby: "They are always in terrible danger what is it now?"

_Castiel walks over closer to Bobby's bedside._

_Bobby turns over to turn on the lamp on his nightstand to see the angel better._

Castiel: "No don't!"

_Castiel uses his power to blow the light bulb out so it doesn't come on, but sparks fly out of the lamp as it shatters in pieces. _

Bobby: "Are you nuts angel? What was that for?"

Castiel: "You can't look at me I'm not in my human vessel right now. You have to come with me before it's too late."

Bobby: "Too late for what?"

Castiel: "I'll explain it all when we get there."

Bobby: "Get where? What are you blabbering about angel?"

Castiel: "Wonderland!"

_Bobby stares into the darkness totally confused by this. _

_Castiel reaches out a finger to touch Bobby's head and Bobby notices right away that it is not a human finger, but a strange tentacle fuzzy looking finger like that of a bug or creature. Bobby becomes incredibly scared for a split second of what Castiel has become, but before he can speak or react to his appearance Castiel touches Bobby's forehead and they both disappear to Wonderland. _

Scene: The Queen of Hearts Castle

_The Castle looks like it is made of a giant metal deck of cards and is surrounded by a gigantic maze of gardens stretching out across her kingdom for miles and miles. _

_The Queen of Hearts is wearing her long red dressing robe with black and gold hearts all over it. Her bedroom is covered in mirrors and she sits on a fluffy cushioned stool in front of the vanity mirror brushing her long dark hair. _

The Queen of Hearts: "Knave!! Knave!!"

_The Knave of Hearts comes into her room at her request._

_The Knave of Hearts bows to her._

The Knave of Hearts: "Your majesty how may I be of service to you?"

The Queen of Hearts: "Bring me the King! I want to speak with him now."

_The Knave of Hearts doesn't speak to her, he just nods and stares at her for a moment longingly. He desperately wishes he could touch her beautiful hair and caress her supple skin. Instead he steps backwards quickly and exits the room._

_The Knave of Hearts is dressed in a suit of arms, his bronzed chest plate has the symbol of the Jack of Hearts on the front and he carries a long sword one capable of killing anything in Wonderland even angels and demons._

_The Knave of Hearts quickly makes his way down the long corridor, down the stairs past the great room towards the fireplace where he changes the time on the clock above the mantle of the fireplace. When he does this the fire goes out and behind the hearth opens a secret door leading down a passageway. The Knave of Hearts enters the passageway and heads towards the dungeon. He can hear the loud roaring of the Jabberwocky as he approaches its underground cave near the dungeon. _

_He reaches the guardroom in front of the dungeon and finds two lazy guards, a pair of threes that have fallen asleep while playing poker the night before. _

_The Knave of Hearts groans and rolls his eyes angry that they are asleep on the job_.

The Knave of Hearts: "Wake up you fools! Let me in! The Queen is waiting!"

_The guards stir from their slumber and see him standing before them. _

_They both become terrified of his presence knowing he has the sword capable of cutting their heads off which is the only way to kill someone in Wonderland by removing their head from their body other than that everyone lives forever here. There are only three swords like this in Wonderland. The Knave has one, one is with an angel and the other is being protected by the Bandersnatch. _

_Both guards stand up in attention and put their hands to their heart decorating their chest plates. The Knave of Hearts grows restless and more inpatient._

Knave of Hearts: "Open it now before I kill you!"

_One of the guards fumbles with the keys as he quickly tries to find the right one to open the dungeon's massive bronzed door. _

_The door creaks open and the Knave of Hearts removes his sword from its holster around his waist and starts twirling it as if he were a Samurai _

_The guards stand in fear of what he will do to them. _

_The Knave of Hearts slices the sword through the air getting closer and closer to them, but before he cuts off their heads he stops and says_

The Knave of Hearts: "You're both fired now get out!"

_The guards don't hesitate they run away immediately back out to the gardens to join the other demonic cards that spend most of their time pruning the Queen's garden, painting the flowers with their own blood and guarding the castle. _

_The Knave of Hearts walks through the door and down another rocky stairwell that leads underground until he arrives at the King's throne room. _

_The Knave of Hearts opens the door to the throne room and there is John Winchester dressed in a fancy robe and kingly attire tied to the throne with several golden ropes. _

King John: "Leave me alone Knave!"

_The Knave of Hearts smirks at the King then regrettably bows to him. _

_The Knave of Hearts puts his sword back in its holster then stands up to speak_.

The Knave of Hearts: "Your majesty, the Queen has requested you to her chamber."

King John: "I don't give a shit! Let me out now!"

_The Knave of Hearts wants to rip John's head off with his sword, but knows the Queen would kill him if he did so the Knave tries to smile at the King. _

The Knave of Hearts: "I must take you to her; she is ready to tell you why you are here and what she wants from you."

King John: "I know why I'm here. I don't need to see her! That bitch is using me as bait. She thinks she can use me to get to Sam. She's wrong and I will kill her myself for this you go back and tell her so!"

_The Knave of Hearts feels his blood boiling and suddenly his eyes turn totally black._

King of John: "Demon!"

The Knave of Hearts: "Yes. My name is Jack. I am the Jack of Hearts and I am here to serve the Queen. I love her. I have always loved her and I would gladly kill you and your son if only to have her, but she doesn't want me right now she wants you! You will come now!"

_The Knave of Hearts takes out his sword and swiftly cuts King John's rope_.

_John doesn't hesitate he just barrels right into the Knave knocking him over. John swiftly punches him. The Knave of Hearts quickly gets the upper hand wrestling and punching King John until John is knocked unconscious. _

_The Knave considers for a moment plunging his sword right into John's chest just to hurt him, but instead picks John up over his shoulder and drags his limp body all the way back to the Queen of Hearts Room._

Scene: The Queen of Hearts Bedroom

_John wakes up in pain. His head hurts, but he manages to sit up and realizes he's lying in the Queen's huge bed. John pulls back the curtains around the Queen's bed to look out into the room for her. _

_John looks around the dark room, but sees no one at first. He considers trying to escape, but when he reaches the door he finds he is locked inside her chamber. He tries a window, but it also doesn't budge. _

_John goes back over to the bed and sits down he feels a soft breeze on his neck which he finds startling since none of the windows are open and there is no fan in the room then he feels the Queen's lips at his ear whispering to him._

_John turns his head, but she is invisible he can't see her in the bed though she whispers into his ear as her wind tingles the hair on the back of his neck. _

Queen of Hearts: "Don't be afraid of me, I am your Queen."

John: "I don't want you! Get away from me!"

Queen of Hearts: "But, you want your son?"

John: "You leave Sam out of this!"

Queen of Hearts: "I can't. He is coming here. He will be here soon to find me."

John: "That's impossible! No one just comes to Wonderland they have to be taken. That's how I got here. Have you kidnapped him too?"

Queen of Hearts: "I won't have too, he will come and he will try to rescue you. I will let you be together for awhile give him some time, but then I will introduce him to the Jabberwocky and he will not be able to resist me."

John: "No! I'll kill you!"

_John feels the faint brush of the Queen's lips on his face he tries to move away, but he fears the worst! He fears the Jabberwocky and what it will do to Sam or worst yet what his son will do with the Queen. _

_The invisible Queen disappears from the room leaving John trapped and alone._

Scene: The Winchester's Hotel Room

_Dean is rummaging through his bag taken out used weapons preparing to clean them. _

_Sam opens the window and takes a deep breath as the cool wind blows on his face a bit._

Dean: "Close the window its cold in here."

_Sam rolls his eyes, but he closes it and locks it back. Then he grabs a bottle of salt and pours it along the window sill. _

_Dean doesn't know why, but he can't seem to get his temperature regulated ever since he came back from hell. Now he feels either too hot or too cold most of the time even during nice weather days. _

Dean thinks to himself, I don't understand why I am so cold all the time it sucks really, but at least there are plenty of blankets at this hotel.

Sam: "So what are you doing tonight?"

Dean: "Probably get a drink down at some local pub."

_Sam sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. _

Sam: "Yeah that's what I figured you'd say."

Dean: "Well there's not much else to do until Bobby calls with more information about the shape shifter. He'll probably call early tomorrow morning."

Sam: "It's just when I stopped to use the bathroom in the lobby some lady gave me these."

_Sam pulls a pair of tickets out of his pocket._

_Dean looks at the tickets and reads the name Alice Cooper and today date's_.

_Dean puts down the gun he's cleaning and excitedly grabs the tickets from Sam._

Dean: "Are you serious? Alice Cooper tickets! I love No More Mr. Nice Guy! Hell Yes! Someone just gave these to you?"

_Sam shrugs not sure why._

Sam: "Yeah well I thought it was strange. I was going to throw them away, but I figured you'd want to go maybe take some chick from the pub."

Dean: "No way dude! You're coming! You got see Alice man, he's awesome live!"

Sam: "Dean, you know you and I don't really have the same taste in music."

Dean: "Yeah I have good taste and you don't, but nevertheless you're coming!"

Sam: "I don't get it, why do you want me to come so badly? I figured I be doing you a favor giving you these tickets and telling you to take a girl. If you pick up some girl at a bar and show her your extra ticket you'll probably get laid after the concert. If I go I'll just be bored. My ears and head will be ringing from all that smoke and loud noise. I don't really want to go."

_Dean frowns _

Dean: "It's not noise you goober, its Classic Rock! It'll be Awesome and the only reason I'm taken you is because I'm broke and you have the last of the money. I can't take some girl to the concert with no money she'll think I'm a total loser that I can't even buy her a t-shirt or drink or something. Besides you're the one who got the tickets in the first place so you should come Sammy."

_Sam raises his eyebrows. _

Sam: "So you want me to come so I can pay for everything too after I just gave you free tickets to see him?"

_Dean smirks _

Dean: "That's the plan! Now come on lets get ready the concert starts in an hour."

_Dean goes into the bathroom with the tickets very happy to take his shower and get dressed to rock out. _

_Sam sighs and goes back over to the window and reopens it letting in some cold Detroit air. _

Sam thinks to himself, I must honestly have the most dysfunctional relationship with my brother ever; this codependency of ours is getting really weird now. I mean first he doesn't want to go out and get laid on Valentine's Day or even eat much anymore, now he wants to take me to a rock concert instead of a hot girl. Yeah well maybe I can sneak out during intermission or something and go sit in the car. I better bring my laptop just in case. This is going to be so boring.

_Sam takes another deep breath of fresh air then closes the window again as he turns away from it, fog appears on the window leaving a word etched in fog that Sam fails to see as he prepares for the concert the word is B E W A R E._

Scene: A sunny side beach in Wonderland.

_Bobby wakes up on the beach feeling pretty groggy and sickly as this is his first time being orbed by an angel so he wasn't really prepared for it._

_Bobby looks around and squints his eyes from the bright hot sun beating down on him. He sees the bright blue waves crashing onto the shore in front of him as far as the horizon. On one side of the beach he sees a large rock wall very tall about 8feet high and on the other side of the wall the sky is dark, the moon and stars shine brightly. He also notices his wheelchair is no where around though there is an axe lying not too far away from him and a tool box_.

_Bobby is totally confused, angry and about to curse for being left stranded in this strange place by Castiel when he hears whistling coming from the other side of the rock wall_.

Bobby: "Castiel?"

_No one answers, but the whistling continues and gets closer._

_Bobby tries to move and notices for the first time in a long time he can feel his legs moving for they are no longer paralyzed while he's in Wonderland. _

Bobby: "What the?"

_Bobby pauses and wriggles his feet then he finally stands up all on his own and marvels at how this can even be possible. _

_Bobby grins as he stares at his legs and begins to walk. He smiles. _

Bobby: "I can't believe it I'm healed!"

_Bobby looks up and sees the whistler come around the corner it's a huge fat 6ft tall walrus wearing a waistcoat, top hat, knickers and the walrus's gigantic tail is split in two as the walrus waddles along the beach holding a cane. The walrus looks at Bobby and smirks at him. _

_Bobby screams! _

The Walrus: "Take a chill pill with that. Now allow me to introduce myself."

_Bobby grabs the axe near him and is prepared to attack the beastie, but the Walrus starts singing._

"_**Angels we have heard on high**_

_**Welcome to my nightmare  
I think you're gonna like it  
I think you're gonna feel... you belong  
A nocturnal vacation  
Unnecessary sedation  
You want to feel at home 'cause you belong**_

Welcome to my nightmare  
Welcome to my breakdown  
I hope I didn't scare you  
That's just the way we are when we come down  
We sweat and laugh and scream here  
'cuz life is just a dream here  
You know inside you feel right at home here

Welcome to my breakdown  
Whoa  
You're welcome to my nightmare  
Yeah

Welcome to my nightmare  
I think you're gonna like it  
I think you're gonna feel... you belong  
We sweat laugh and scream here  
'cuz life is just a dream here  
You know inside you feel right at home here  
Welcome to my nightmare  
Welcome to my breakdown  
Yeah"

Bobby: "What the hell kind of nightmare is this?"

The Walrus: "The locals called it a Wonderland, yeah right wonder I hate it then, angels don't belong here."

Bobby: "I'm no angel are you?"

The Walrus: "Duh, you may have heard of me, the name is Gabriel."

_Bobby stares at Gabriel in disbelief for a moment then he busts out laughing. _

_Gabriel the Walrus frowns and rolls his eyes._

Gabriel: "Well howdy to you too Bobby."

Bobby: "You're Gabriel? You're the one that's been given the boys so much trouble! I remember they called me about a trickster you had them acting all crazy going in circles over at that school then how many times did you kill Dean?"

_Gabriel smiles at the thought of his tricks on the Winchesters. _

Gabriel: "By the end it was 173 kills. Yeah I set a record with that one it was some of my best work!"

_Gabriel chuckles _

_Bobby doesn't find him killing Dean funny. _

Bobby: "I should rip you apart and sell you for lipstick blubber face!"

Gabriel: "Oh don't be like that, I may be a walrus in Wonderland, but I can still turn tricks and we can help each other."

_Bobby scoffs then frowns at him._

Bobby: "Why the hell would I help you?"

Gabriel: "Well if you ever want to get out of here you will. See we're both trapped here, but I figured out a way of escape I just can't do it by myself. The locals are complete morons and no amount of tricks I do will get them to help me, it's like they enjoy them the freaks, especially that weirdo mad hatter."

_Bobby stares at Gabriel not sure what to even think._

Bobby: "Where's Castiel? What have you done with him?"

Gabriel: "Nothing, I haven't seen him, but if he's here then he's no doubt a creature now like me."

_Bobby recalls Castiel's creepy tentacle finger and starts to think Gabriel may just be telling the truth about him._

Bobby: "How do you plan to escape?"

_Gabriel smiles glad to see Bobby's interested in leaving too._

Gabriel: "I'm an angel not a walrus, we fly. We don't swim! You see that ocean over there see that one spot there covered in seaweed and foam?

_Gabriel turns his head towards the water and Bobby then turns to look at it too_.

Bobby: "Yeah, so?"

Gabriel: "Oysters live under there. You need to build us a boat carpenter out of driftwood and row out to that spot, then use those new sea legs of yours to swim down and grab us an oyster with a pearl inside. The pearl here are magical, we can use it to wish ourselves out of this godforsaken place."

_Bobby looks at Gabriel for a moment then back at the water._

_Bobby laughs in disbelief._

Bobby: "You're out of your damn mind; no way in hell I'm doing that!"

Gabriel: "I'd figured you say that you're just like those boys are stubborn, but look here Bobster you ever want to see them again you will do it cause it is the only way out of this hell hole."

_Bobby grabs a rock and throws it at Gabriel's face._

_Gabriel catches it in his mouth and crushes the rock with his big walrus teeth. _

_Bobby glares at him_

Gabriel: "Okay I knew talking to you would be like talking to that rock wall over there, so here's my offer you do this and I will make sure Sam and Dean never have to become Lucifer or Michael's vessels."

Bobby: "What? How?"

Gabriel: "My brothers may be strong, but they have always underestimated me I'm not just any angel. You may think of me as a Trickster, a low level god, but I'm an archangel capable of defeating those two moron brothers of mine easily. I even have a sword that can kill them both."

_Gabriel holds up his cane and reveals the angel sword inside of it. _

_Bobby frowns_

Bobby: "Then why haven't you used it before?"

Gabriel: "Because I never wanted to kill them this much before, they use to just be annoying now their downright tiresome. I don't like to be bored. This place is boring as hell, and so are my brothers. That is why I abandoned the heavenly mission a long time ago. I don't play for either team, I like to work alone. I do my own thing always have, but they are about to ruin my playground. Earth is messed up and that's how I like it, Lucifer wants to make it his own heaven and Michael wants to kill him, but in the process he has no problem seeing the earth destroyed because he believes its God's will and daddy will create a new better earth with new less sinful humans. Well I don't want any of that shit to happen! I want the world to stay the way it is so I can keep doing my thing. I'm good at it, besides our world's not so bad. There are a lot worse ones like this one trust me. So we have something in common Bobster."

Bobby: "If I build this boat, and find an oyster. How do I know you want just kill me once we return back to our world?"

_Gabriel smirks_

Gabriel: "How do you know I won't just kill you now?"

_Bobby stares at him a bit fearful._

Gabriel: "Life is about second chances my friend it is not about cabbage and kings don't be lazy don't give up, be all that you can be. I know you can build it, if you build it they will come."

_Bobby rolls his eyes at Gabriel's jokes. _

Bobby thinks to himself, I am going to clip Cas's wings for this! How could he just leave me here with this idjiot brother of his? I am glad my legs are working again, but this is too weird. Where the hell is that angel? I've got find him fast! I don't trust this walrus more than I could throw him, he's always full of tricks well he's not going con me. If I have to build this stupid boat I will, but only so I can throw his behind in the ocean to drown him as soon as I get the chance. If he's really a walrus then he'll be able to swim if not well bon voyage Gabriel.

Bobby: "I'll build the boat just stay out of my way angel until it's done!"

_Gabriel nods and smiles._

_Gabriel takes out some sunglasses from his jacket pocket and puts them on his walrus face, his whiskers twitch as he settles into the sand to watch as Bobby works his butt off building a boat for them while he does nothing, but whistle. _

_Bobby grabs the toolbox and gets to work_.

Scene: Outside of Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan

_Dean closes the car door and smiles excited to see Alice Cooper in concert._

_Sam sighs as he gets out feeling totally the opposite. _

_Dean palms the tickets with his fingers as they approach the doors to the arena. _

_There is a huge crowd of Alice Cooper fans outside making lots of noise and looking pretty pissed off. _

_Dean leads the way as Sam follows closely behind while they make their way through the crowd. Dean notices people are frowning and complaining all around, some chicks are even crying. He becomes concerned about it so he finally taps a fellow on the shoulder to find out what is wrong with everybody._

_The guy turns around and frowns at Dean. _

Dean: "Hey pal, what seems to be the trouble? Are the doors not open?"

The guy: "The concert's been changed only special guests are invited, the rest of us hard working hardcore fans are up shit creek, these tickets are totally worthless unless it's got a special barcode or something you can't get in they just announced it over the loud speakers."

_Dean frowns now also upset._

_Sam hopes this means they can go home, but doesn't speak._

Dean: "That is ridiculous, how can they just cancel the show on people like that!"

_A young woman standing near by in a Lynard Skynard t-shirt speaks up._

The young woman: "Because there is no show I'm telling you Alice Cooper is dead!"

The guy: "You're lying! He ain't dead, he's probably drunk though or sick or something so his management just doesn't want us to see him like that. I mean what do they care they already got all our money."

_Sam frowns he doesn't like to hear of people being taking advantage of even if he has no interested in seeing Alice Cooper_.

Sam: "Surely, they plan to reimburse ya'll for this."

The guy: "No, they told us all to wait here and in about a half hour they will start passing out new tickets for another show next time Alice is in town. What a croc! I've waited for months to see this concert, saved up my money and now they expect us to wait even longer to see him. This is a bunch of bull!"

_Dean immediately checks their tickets and notices the barcodes on the back of them. Dean wants to smile and jump around excited they have the special tickets. But, he knows that will only piss off the crowd and he doesn't want to get jacked for his tickets so he plays it cool. _

Dean: "Well this is an outrage! Come on Sam we're going inside to talk to the management they can't treat people like this!"

_Sam nods_

The guy: "Good luck though I doubt it will do any good, these sharks don't give a crap about us regular folk we're just a bunch of lowlife obsessed rock fans who they think they can just roll over on. They're messing with the wrong crowd its about to be a riot up in here if we don't get our damn money back!"

_Dean frowns then pulls on Sam's jacket ushering him to come along away from the crowd and into the arena before a riot starts. They both go inside._

Sam: "Dean, this is a mess did you here him? They are about to start rioting we got do something."

Dean: "Yeah, we got go see the concert before the cops show."

_Sam stares at him confused._

_Dean shows him the back of the tickets and the barcode on back._

_Sam looks at the barcode then back at Dean_.

Sam: "Dude, come on you can't be serious?"

Dean: "Hey it's not our fault we got the special tickets why should we miss a free show! I've always wanted to meet Alice Cooper man!"

Sam: "This doesn't feel right?"

_Dean rolls his eyes._

Dean: "Oh please anyone of them outside would do the same if they had these tickets, stop being such a bleeding heart Sam. They aren't going to riot once they get their new tickets most of them will just leave. It's too freaking cold outside and it's about to snow, they're not going to stay out there and freeze to death over a few bucks and the guards will lock the doors to keep the crazies from getting inside the arena so we're safe.

_Sam frowns and folds his arms. _

Sam: "You would riot. If you paid for tickets to see a rock show and got ripped off. You be the one leading the riot! You'd salt and burn this joint down Dean I know you."

Dean: "Yeah well I didn't get ripped off and I got the special tickets so are you coming or what?"

_Sam sighs and follows Dean as he heads for the refreshment stand to stock up. _

_Sam decides to go to the bathroom before the concert begins while Dean goes to the refreshment stand and orders a bunch of candy, hotdogs and beer for them. _

_Dean knows he has no money to pay though so he waits for Sam to return from the bathroom. _

_Sam washes his hands and is about to leave the bathroom when he hears the faint sound of crying coming from inside a stall. _

_Sam can tell it's not the sound of an adult, but of a child crying._

_Sam bends down to look under the stall and he sees two little black patent leather shoes and white tights._

_Sam is surprised that there must be a little girl in the Men's bathroom and he becomes even more alarmed that she might have been hurt by someone since she is crying. _

_Sam opens the stall and the little blonde girl looks up at him with tears falling down her face._

Sam: "What's the matter sweetie are you lost?"

_The little girl nods and sniffles._

_Sam hands her some toilet paper to wipe her face. _

_The little girl takes it and half smiles at him._

_She wipes her tears a bit and Sam notices blood from a cut on her hand._

_Sam frowns and becomes more worried. _

Sam: "You're hurt."

The little girl pouts: "Help me please!"

_Sam looks into her sad green eyes and can feel his body get weaker he doesn't understand why, but he knows he must do all he can to help this poor child_.

Sam: "Come with me sweetie."

_The little girl takes Sam's hand then he all of sudden hears her scream as something inside the toilet pulls at her and starts to suck her down into it._

_The little girl screams louder and Sam grabs both of her hands to try and pull her back out, but he can't the suction is very strong and is dragging him along too._

_Sam considers for just a fleeting second of letting her go, but he can't he holds her tightly and they both get sucked down the toilet bowl as bloody water splashes everywhere. _

_Every other toilet in the bathroom shatters apart as red water rushes all over flooding the empty bathroom. _

_Dean grows impatient waiting for Sam to return as is just about to go inside the bathroom to find out what is taking him so long when a man taps Dean on the shoulder._

_Dean turns around to look at him._

The man: "Can I see your tickets please?"

_Dean assumes the man must work for the arena as a guard._

_Dean shows him one ticket with the barcode facing upward._

_The man pulls out a scanner and scans the ticket, the ticket flashes red. _

_The man frowns_

The man: "Come with me sir."

_Dean becomes a bit worried; he doesn't want to get thrown out of here and miss the concert._

Dean: "Is there a problem?"

The man: "You've been granted backstage access."

_Dean smirks_

Dean: "Really?"

_The man nods_

Dean: "Well let me just go get my brother, he's in the bathroom."

The man: "No, he's already backstage come on let's go!"

_Dean knows he didn't see Sam come out of the bathroom and decides this man is pulling a fast one and must be trying to get his ticket._

Dean: "Let me see you're badge, do you work here?"

_The man becomes angry. _

The man: "You want to see my badge okay."

_The man pulls out a gun, and points it at Dean's lower abdomen. _

_Dean puts his hands up a bit and nervously backs away from him_.

Dean thinks to himself, damn it, I knew this was a set up son of a bitch! Why does this always happen to us? We can't even have one night of peace anymore.

The man: "Let's Go!"

_Dean walks ahead as the man follows behind him pointing the gun at his back pushing him towards the stage access door._

_Dean waits for the right moment as the door swings open then pushes the door back into the man. The gun goes off and the bullet dents the metal door. _

_Dean takes off running down the hallway as the man scrambles to get back up after being crushed by the door. _

_Dean sees another door in the hallway and quickly runs through it locking it from the inside. _

_The room is dark and Dean searches for a light switch, but he can't find one._

_Dean pulls out his phone and tries to call Sam the phone rings, but Sam doesn't answer it instead it just goes to his voicemail._

Dean: "Damn it Sam! Answer your phone!"

_Dean hangs up the phone and tries to call Castiel._

_Castiel also doesn't answer his phone either._

_Dean becomes extremely worried._

Dean thinks to himself, okay I'm locked in a broom closet. My brother isn't picking up, and now my angel isn't either what the hell!

_Dean pulls out his gun he always hides in the back of his jeans under his jacket. He prepares to unlock the door and defend himself against whoever is out there, but before he can leave Dean feels another tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees a cat, a really big cat with bright blue eyes and a huge scary grin perched on top of a shelf in the closet. Dean notices that the cat has a very big head and the light emanating from the cat's eyes makes it just bright enough for Dean to see the cat has no body, but is just a disembodied floating head. _

_The cat grins _

The cat: "Hello Dean."

_Dean screams really loud._

_The cat touches Dean's jacket and they both disappear to Wonderland. _

23


	2. Chapter 2

**Character List for Chapter 2:**

Sam Winchester: himself and Tweedle Dee

Dean Winchester: himself and Tweedle Dum

Alice Liddell the ghost girl

The White Rabbit

The Dodo Bird

The Dormouse

Azazel: The Yellow-eyed Owl

Bill Harvelle: Bill the Toad

The Queen of Hearts

The Jabberwocky

Alice Cooper as himself

**Chapter 2: Eat Me, Drink Me, Kill Me Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum **

Scene: Falling down the Toilet Drain.

_Sam opens his eyes as he falls faster and faster down the drain. _

_He is beyond shocked to see strange psychedelic colors everywhere, along with floating furniture covered in blood and strange supernatural symbols all around him. Sam twists his body around to avoid hitting the furniture and other floating objects as he falls. He wants to scream for help, but he knows it will do him no good. As he falls and falls he hears music playing on a floating old fashioned record player. White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane plays. _

"_**One pill makes you larger  
And one pill makes you small  
And the ones that mother gives you  
Don't do anything at all  
Go ask Alice  
When she's ten feet tall**_

And if you go chasing rabbits  
And you know you're going to fall  
Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar  
Has given you the call  
Call Alice  
When she was just small

When men on the chessboard  
Get up and tell you where to go  
And you've just had some kind of mushroom  
And your mind is moving slow  
Go ask Alice  
I think she'll know

When logic and proportion  
Have fallen sloppy dead  
And the White Knight is talking backwards  
And the Red Queen's "off with her head!"  
Remember what the dormouse said;  
KEEP YOUR HEAD"

Sam thinks to himself, am I headed to hell! Is this what Dean experienced when he died? Where the hell am I? What the hell is going on?! Who is this girl?! Breathe just remember to keep breathing as long as possible.

_He looks to see the young girl he tried to help in the bathroom falling too. He can tell by the look on her face that she's extremely terrified by all this and just as confused as he is. Sam reaches a hand out to grab hers if this is their death he doesn't want her to feel she's all alone in it and he doesn't really want to be alone either. _

_Suddenly they feel themselves come to a complete STOP! _

Scene: Inside the Curious Hall.

_Sam looks up and sees a small table a small wardrobe against the wall and the checkered floor above his head, he looks down and sees he's standing on the ceiling, but the little girl is gone. _

_Sam finally hears the little girl giggling at him, he looks up to see her standing on the floor above him. _

Sam "I'm upside down aren't I?"

_The little girl giggles again at Sam. _

Little girl: "Come down silly."

Sam: "How!?"

_Before Sam can figure it out gravity suddenly takes hold and he falls to the floor with a thud. Sam groans from his fall then slowly stands back up feeling totally gross as they both are covered in toilet water. _

Sam: "Are you okay?"

Little girl: "I just got flushed down a toilet what do you think?"

_Sam is surprised by her immediate sarcasm _

Little girl: "I'm Alice, Alice Liddell what's your name?"

Sam: "Sam Winchester".

Alice Liddell: "Well Sam Winchester, how do we get out of here? I need to find my friend so I can go home."

_Sam stares at her puzzled. _

Sam: "Who's your friend?"

Alice Liddell: "His name is Charles, but we like to call him Lewis?"

_Sam looks at Alice's old fashioned clothes and begins to wonder if perhaps he's seen her before. He feels as though this is all strangely familiar to him, but it still seems very improbable and makes no sense at all as far as he can tell that they would survive a fall like that much less get sucked down a toilet bowl in the first place. Sam knows he will have to add that to his list of things he never wanted to ever do right up there with setting Lucifer free and walking in on Dean's getting his groove on. _

Sam: "By any chance is Lewis some kind of a rabbit?"

_Alice Liddell looks at Sam like he's totally insane and really weird_.

Alice Liddell: "Of course not that's stupid! He's a writer and a dear friend. He was telling me about a new story he's been writing and I was really into it. But, then my older sister Lorina came in and started bugging us so I hit her and told her to go away immediately. She got mad and pushed me backwards, that's when I fell and cut my hand. I went to the bathroom at my house to wash it and I heard someone come in behind me. I turned around but no one was there, but when I turned around again to look in the mirror I saw myself being choked to death by a really scary skeleton man with long hair. It hurt so badly and I felt myself getting weaker as he squeezed the life out of me. I blacked out and when I woke up I was in that bathroom where you found me. I'm scared Sam what's happening?

_Alice stares at Sam frightened as anyone would be in such a situation_.

Sam: "Oh well Alice uh look we will find away out of here okay just stay close and I'll figure something out."

_Sam immediately pulls out his cell to call Dean, but his phone is destroyed from the water so it's useless now._

_Alice Liddell stares at the phone confused by it. _

Alice: "What is that?"

_Sam looks at her strangely_

Sam: "What you've never seen a cell phone before?"

_Alice shakes her head. _

Alice: "No what does it do?"

_Sam can't believe it. _

Sam: "Well, nothing now it's broken."

Alice: "Oh"

Sam: "May I ask where are you from Alice?"

Alice: "I live in Oxford, England."

_Sam nods recognizing she does sound British. _

Sam: "Okay, this may sound like a strange question, but what year? I mean what year is it where you're from?"

Alice: "Well it's1864 of course."

_Sam stares at her then sighs _

Sam: "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."

_Sam knows this is very odd, but he's starting to recognize parts of this story from his childhood. He looks around and sees many doors. He tries to open them, but they are all locked and though he searches for his lock pick it's missing from his back pocket lost during his long fall. _

_Alice Liddell notices a small door much too small for either of them to fit through, but she points it out to Sam._

Alice Liddell: "Sam look!"

_Sam turns and sees the small door he pulls the little handle, but its also locked. _

_Sam turns to look at the table and sees a small bottle on it and a small key that he knows wasn't there before. _

_Sam goes over to the table and picks up the bottle that has a small tag on it and reads it. _

Sam: "Drink me."

_Alice walks over to the table. _

Alice: "Drink me? That's strange this happened to the little girl in the story Lewis was just telling me. I don't understand."

Sam: "Alice, this may come as a shock, but you are not in England anymore."

_Alice frowns _

Alice: "I'm not?"

Sam: "No, I hate to have to tell you this, but I think you're dead."

_Alice gasps in fear. _

Alice: "I am!"

_Sam nods._

_Alice looks at him for a moment then tears start to fall from her eyes. She begins sobbing and grabs on to Sam. Sam holds her for a moment and can tell all though he can feel her she's definitely not alive because she has no heartbeat. _

Sam: "Don't cry Alice, its okay I've actually met a lot of dead people before."

Alice: "I want to go home Sam! I want to go home. I don't belong here. I don't even know where here is"

_Alice eyes are full of tears look up at Sam as she sobs. Sam feels really bad for her he knows she must have been killed by something supernatural and somehow ended up inside her friend's fairytale. He just can't understand why he's inside of it with her. _

Sam: "I know. Shhh… I'll find away to get us out of here okay I promise just calm down Alice."

_Alice looks up into Sam's eyes and stops crying. _

_Alice nods a bit though still very frightened by all of this._

_Alice wipes her nose: _

Alice: "Well should we drink it_?" _

Sam: "I'll try it first okay, if it works how I remember then it should be safe. I hope."

Alice: "No, let me."

Sam: "What?"

Alice: "If what you say is true and I'm dead then if its poison it can't kill me. I don't want you to get hurt Sam so let me drink it."

_Sam is surprised by how mature and sweet the little girl is though they've just met, and though he suspects she is probably some kind of ghost Sam still doesn't want something bad to happen to her just in case._

Sam: "I don't know Alice, this is dangerous."

Alice: "I'm not scared. Give it to me."

_Sam hands her the bottle and she drinks it slowly. Just as Sam thought would happen Alice begins to shrink down. Sam watches her get smaller. _

_Sam takes the bottle and drinks some too and also shrinks, but his clothes stay the same size so they no longer fit him. _

_Sam pokes his head out from under his very large plaid shirt, now that he is much shorter and naked under his big pile of clothes. _

Sam: "Alice. Alice."

_Alice giggles at him hiding under his clothes. Her clothes managed to shrink with her and Sam isn't sure why his didn't._

Alice: "Wait here."

_Alice goes over to the wardrobe in the corner and opens it up inside is hanging one outfit. A old fashioned pair of tan trousers, a old white cotton shirt, a navy blue waistcoat, a top hat, spats and old pair of shoes. The clothes remind her of those similar to what Lewis Carroll was wearing earlier when he came to visit her family's home. _

_Alice takes the clothes over to Sam and hands him them to him_.

Alice: "Here, try these on for size."

_Sam hides under his regular clothes as he redresses. He is happy to be out of his smelly clothes, but he still is slightly embarrassed that these new clothes fit him and he still feels totally ridiculous wearing what to him seems like a goofy costume. _

_Sam crawls out from under his shirt and stands up wearing his new 19__th__ century attire._

_Alice smiles at him._

Alice: "You look very dapper Sam."

Sam: "Uh thanks I guess."

_Alice giggles as she stares at him. _

_Sam begins to worry this ten year old ghost girl may be developing a crush on him which he is not in any mood to deal with right now and is already worried that Dean must be freaking out wondering where he's gone too._

_Sam thinks to himself, wait till I tell him I fell into another flipping fairytale, he's never going to let me live this one down. That is if I survive this one. _

_Sam sighs. _

Alice: "Sam uh where is the key?"

_Sam looks around and realizes he left the key upon the table which is now much too tall for him to reach up and get. _

_Sam thinks to himself, Oh well this is just fantastic how the hell are we suppose to get out of here now I hate this, I haven't been this short in God I can't even remember being this small. _

_Alice looks on the floor by the table and notices a small box; she opens it and inside is a piece of cake that says Eat Me. _

Alice: "Sam, come over here and look at this."

_Sam comes closer and reads the cake's message._

Sam: "Well that figures!"

_Alice eats a bit of the cake and immediately grows taller, much taller than she was before. So tall her head reaches the ceiling and she bumps her head on it. _

Alice: "Ouch!"

_Alice rubs her head and frowns._

_Sam tries to yell up at her, but she can't hear him now that she's so big and he's so tiny, so she picks him up and holds him next to her ear. _

_Sam doesn't like being manhandled this way by a really big little ghost girl. _

Sam: "Just grab the key and drink some more from the bottle Alice!!"

_Alice nods and grabs the key. She puts Sam in her pocket and takes another. Alice shrinks back down then takes the key and opens the small door which is now just the right size for her to get through. Alice walks through the door and is amazed by the beautiful lush forest she sees in front of her. _

_Sam yells from still inside Alice's pocket. _

_Alice pulls him out of there and sets him on the ground, now he is smaller than she is so much so she still seems like a giant to him though she is small. Luckily, Alice put some of the cake in her pocket after eating it and the crumbs fall out around him so he picks up one crumb and eats it. The crumb is just enough cake to make him taller so that he is proportional to her again, but they both are still small compared to the enormous trees and wildlife surrounding them. _

_Alice takes Sam's hand a bit scared to start walking out into this strange otherworldly forest. Sam holds her hand and they both begin to venture out into the forest hoping to find someone or some thing that can help get them both back home again. _

Scene: On an Island in Wonderland.

_Dean wakes up on the beach he is dazed and confused by what he just saw in the broom closet. He swiftly stands back up and looks around for the disembodied cat, but it's nowhere to be seen. Dean is even more shocked by what he does see around him. The ocean is all around this tiny island and he turns around to see a large tropical jungle with a hill up in the middle of the mountain. On top of that hill Dean can see a house. _

_Dean yells out to see if anyone else is on this bizarre island with him._

Dean: Hello!!

_No one answers him. Dean grabs his gun out of the sand and begins to walk down the beach a little. As he walks he starts to hear music in the distance and then he sees smoke from a bonfire rising up over the sand dunes on the beach. _

_Dean walks swiftly following the sound of music hoping to find someone who can help tell him where he is now, but when he arrives at the bonfire he sees a bunch of singing dancing animals. _

_Dean stares puzzled as they sing and run around the fire in a circle trying to stay warm. _

_A dodo bird flying right above the flames holds a stick and directs them as they march around the bonfire singing. _

The animals all sing:

"_**Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy  
I need no sympathy **_

_**  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
Little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows  
Doesn't really matter to me, to me**_

Mama just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life has just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away

_**  
Mama, oooooh  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow **_

_**Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters**_

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, everybody  
I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

_**Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all"  
**_

_Suddenly, the dormouse marching around the fire sees Dean's shadow as he comes close watching them with utter amazement and confusion. Her pause forces everyone else gather around the fire to halt their marching. _

The Dormouse sings: _**"I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me  
(Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o **_

_The other animals become very frightened by Dean who is so much bigger than them, but rather than try to run away they attack him jumping him and knocking Dean to the ground. Dean tries to push them off, but there are too many squirrels, bunnies, birds, mice and turtles all trying to tie him up with ropes in the sand. They spit at him and try burying him with sand and rocks._

Dormouse: "Think you can steal our beach do you I don't think so! Make sure those ropes are nice and tight ya'll!"

_The animals continue tying Dean up. Dean screams out for help and tries to fight back, but their too strong. _

Dean thinks to himself, what are these woodland freaks on steroids or something?!

_The Dodo bird laughs from above at this display his eyes turning black as he watches Dean struggle against the wild animals surrounding him. This fight continues until a wise old owl appears and continues the animal's song. _

The owl sings: _**"He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity" **_

_Dean agrees and sings to the animals attacking him since he does know this song and hopes it will make them stop. _

Dean sings: _**"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?" **_

Animals sing: "_**Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!"**_

Owl sings:_** "Let him go" **_

Animals sing: _**"Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!"**_

_The owl flies lower and frowns at them_

Owl sings: _**"Let him go!"**_

_Dean nods at the owl. _

_  
_Dean sings _**"Let me go!**_"

Animals sing: _**"We will not let you go!"**_

_Dean struggles to get lose, but the animals hold him down and nip at his fingers. _

Dean sings: _**"Let me go!"**_

Animals sing: "We will not let you go! Never, never, never, never!! "

Dean sings _**"Let me go, o, o, o, o!!"**_

Animals sing: _**"No, no, no, no, no, no, no"**_

Dean sings: "_**Oh mama mia, mama mia Mama Mia, let me go!  
Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye**_!

_The Dodo bird finally speaks to Dean_

The Dodo bird: "Who are you? You're funny. I love you."

_The Dodo bird laughs at Dean _

Dean keeps on singing: **"So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh, you, can't do this to me, just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here."**

Dodo bird sings: "_**Oooh yeah, Oooh yeah**_

_**Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me  
Any way the wind blows"**_

_Dodo bird laughs hysterically, but by now the owl has had enough. The owl flaps his wings dramatically forcing the soft ocean breeze to pick up into a very strong wind, the gusts of wind whirl around the animals frightening them off as they finally scurry off into the jungle for cover. _

_The owl's eyes shine brightly with yellow and Dean is frightened by it. Dean pulls at his ropes and finally breaks free from them, he reaches for his gun, grabs it and turns to shoot the demonic looking owl when instantly the bird grabs the gun out of Dean's hand with its claws and flies away with it. _

_Dean watches the owl fly off screeching away over the ocean till he disappears completely. Dean gets up and dusts the sand off of him and shakes his head to get some of the sand out of his hair. _

Dean thinks to himself, where the fuck am I freaking Frontier land!

_Dean immediately heads into the jungle towards the house on the hill hoping there's a phone inside or some non crazy human being that can help him out. _

_Dean listens as the wind blows through the gigantic palm trees on the beach he feels as though he can hear voices in the wind, but can't make out the noises. Dean is worried it could be those psycho animals again so he hurries up the hill. _

_Dean reaches the front door of the house and knocks on it loudly. No one answers the door so Dean walks over to the window to peer inside, then immediately ducks down when a wooden drawer comes hurling out of the window shattering it as the drawer sails through the air and breaks apart on the front lawn of the house._

_Dean looks back at the broken pieces of wood quickly then back thorough the broken window again he can see things moving inside as someone throws clothes and furniture around the house in a panic. He can't make out who it is though. _

_Dean goes over to the door and realizes it's unlocked, so he comes inside the hous_e.

Dean: "Hello! Hello!"

_Out from behind the couch pops the head of the white rabbit. He's wearing a waistcoat with a pocket watch and looks terribly upset_.

The White Rabbit: "I'm late! Have you seen my gloves?"

Dean: "Excuse me? Late for what?"

_Dean still can't believe these animals are talking and he can't imagine what a bunny rabbit could ever have to be late for. _

_The White Rabbit frowns then twitches very nervous and frustrated. _

The White Rabbit: "To see the Queen of course dummy! I need my gloves! Hurry help me find my gloves! I'm late!"

Dean: "Okay look here, I have no idea where I am and this is really starting to freak me out so could you maybe tell me who you are, who is this queen and where the hell am I?"

The White Rabbit: "What I am I your mother? This is Wonderland of course. I know who you are! You are Dean Winchester and you've come for your father I bet. But, I have to find my gloves so I have no time for that; no time at all I'm late. The Queen will have my head if I'm late again."

_The White Rabbit runs upstairs to search for his gloves. _

Dean thinks to himself, wonderland? Never heard of it what is this like some kind of acid trip! Have I been drugged? No, this can't be a hallucination if it were I'd be wearing my underwear on my head by now.

_Dean goes over to the rabbits couch and sits down that's when he sees the rabbit's gloves sticking out from under the rug. _

_Dean grabs the gloves off the floor but then he accidentally bumps his head on the coffee table as he goes to sit back up._

Dean: "OW!"

_Dean rubs the side of his head and sees the box filled with cookies sitting on top of the coffee table. He is more alarmed because just a second ago when he leaned down there was no coffee table or box. Dean reads the message on the cookies say Eat Me. _

_Dean grabs one of the cookies and looks at it. _

Dean: "Oh what the hell I'm starving."

_Dean knows he'll probably regret it, but he can feel his stomach grumbling so he takes a very tiny bite. Nothing happens, but the cookie tastes great, so he eats the whole thing, still nothing happens, so he eats a few more assuming their safe. _

_The White Rabbit comes running down stairs again still complaining about his gloves and being late._

_The White Rabbit sees Dean has his gloves in his hand. He squeals and rushes over to Dean. _

The White Rabbit: "Give them to me, give me my gloves dummy!"

_Dean stands up and holds the gloves up so the rabbit can't reach. _

Dean: "Alright look! I don't know what the hell is happening here, but you're going to help me get out right now if you want these gloves back!"

The White Rabbit frowns.

The White Rabbit: "No, I can't! I'm late already! Can't you see I'm late! Give me my gloves!"

Dean: "Help me and I'll give them to you!"

_The White Rabbit gets mad. _

The White Rabbit: "Oh bite me!"

_The White Rabbit bites Dean's foot with his sharp teeth._

Dean: "Ouch! Why you little."

_Dean pauses suddenly when he feels his stomach rumble then he feels his body bloating up. _

_The White Rabbit watches Dean start growing bigger and bigger till he's so big he starts to break through the ceiling._

_The White Rabbit rushes outside before the ceiling collapses as Dean grows bigger until he grows through the second floor of the house and even through the roof. He watches in horror as Dean's body protrudes through his house breaking it apart._

The White Rabbit: "Son of a Bitch!!"

_A toad named Bill who lives not to far from the White Rabbit strolls up and sees Dean sticking out of the house._

Dean: "Help! Help!"

Bill: "Hey Rabbit, what's the trouble here?"

The White Rabbit: "I'm late that's what! And, this son of a bitch ate up all my cookies and broke up my house! He's got my gloves too! I need them can you get them for me Bill?"

_Bill looks up at Dean then over at the rabbit's vegetable garden_.

Bill: "Sure thing pal, let me just get a ladder."

_Bill hops over to the shed behind the rabbit's house and grabs a tall ladder. _

_Bill then goes over to the vegetable garden and puts a bunch of carrots into a bucket._

_Dean peers down at them and tries to break free but is stuck as his arms and legs protrude out various windows and his head pops out of the roof. Dean is beyond bewildered by this and can't understand why the cookies made him grow so big. _

_Dean watches the Toad climb up onto the broken roof with the bucket of carrots._

Dean: "Who the hell are you? I'm not kissing a damn frog!"

_Bill frowns _

Bill: "I'm not a frog; I'm a toad dum-dum! Can't you tell the difference between your amphibians? My name is Bill."

Dean: "Bill? Okay what do you want Bill Toad."

_Bill rolls his eyes at Dean. _

Bill: "I'm here to help you. Here you need to eat these carrots."

Dean: "No way I'm not eating anything else around here!"

_Bill sighs_

Bill: "Dean, I knew your dad okay."

Dean: "What? What about my dad?"

_Dean stares at this toad puzzled._

Bill: "He's here in Wonderland and he's in terrible danger. The Queen has him captive. She's going to feed him to the Jabberwocky if you don't stop her."

_Dean stares at the toad shock etched on his face_

Dean: "The Jabbawhata?"

_Bill shakes his head._

Bill: "The Jabberwocky! It's the monster ferocious, most evil monster you've ever come across, much worse than any old regular creature you usually hunt. It's incredibly intelligent, and it has power beyond your wildest dreams."

Dean: "All of this is beyond my wildest dreams! I feel like I'm tripping on ecstasy or some shit! How do you all know my name? How do you know my dad?"

Bill: "We use to hunt together John and I all the time. I believe you know my wife Ellen and my daughter Jo."

_Dean stares at Bill for a moment, he notices the toad is wearing a plaid shirt and a trucker hat much like those Bobby often wears. He can't believe his ears, is this really Bill Harvelle._

Dean: "Wait you're Bill Harvelle? That's impossible I know for a fact Bill Harvelle is dead."

_Bill sadly frowns and nods his head_.

Bill: "Yeah that's right I died and after I was killed I went to heaven, but once the apocalypse started and you and that brother of yours let Lucifer get free we all ended up here in Wonderland. Now it is up to you two. You have got to kill the Queen and the Jabberwocky so you can get back to earth and finally stop Lucifer for good then we can all go back to where we belong. This place is just full of otherworldly souls, creatures from heaven and hell, we all were once dead, but here in Wonderland we're alive again just not the same as we use to be now we're different. "

Dean: "Different, I'd say so! But, wait a damn minute. So you're Bill and you're telling me my dad is here too, but he's been kidnapped by some evil Queen and I have to rescue him?"

Bill: "Yes, the Queen of Hearts."

_Dean frowns._

Dean: "You do realize this is all insane right?"

Bill: "No this is wonderland! So get use to it pal because it only gets weirder.

_Bill grabs a bunch of carrots which now that Dean is so big the carrots are very miniature and so is Bill._

Bill: "Open your mouth and say Aw!"

_Dean looks at Bill still not sure if he should trust this toad._

_Bill sighs._

Bill: "Okay you want proof."

_Dean nods. _

_Bill goes over and whispers into Dean's ear a secret that John once told Dean that he knows only the real Bill Harvelle would know. _

Dean: "You really are Bill!"

Bill: "That's what I've been trying to tell ya dum-dum. Now come up open up!"

_Dean opens his mouth wide and Bill pours the bucket of carrots inside._

_Dean chews on them all though he finds them gritty and gross compared to the cookies he had earlier. But, after a few moments of chewing, he starts to shrink back down. Bill hurries off the roof as Dean gets smaller and smaller finally shrinking all the way down to only a little taller than the toad and rabbit._

_Dean climbs out of the rumble of the rabbit's broken up house._

_The White Rabbit stands tapping his foot, arms crossed very pissed off at Dean._

_The White Rabbit snatches the gloves still in Dean's hand._

The White Rabbit: "You need to be more careful dummy! Now follow me! I'm late so hurry up!"

_Dean stares at the White Rabbit still feeling woozy from the carrots as he adjusts to be so small. The White Rabbit starts to hop off quickly. Dean follows him._

_Bill yells as they leave and waves goodbye_

Bill: "Good luck Dean, Godspeed!"

_Dean turns to look at Bill and wave back, but when he turns around again the white rabbit is already very far down the hill._

Dean: "Wait up uh rabbit!"

_Dean tries to run, but trips on a rock and tumbles down the hill knocking himself out as he hits a tree at the base of the hill. _

_The animals in the force gather to laugh at him. Then they start singing again a warning to him though he is far too out of it to really hear what they are singing. _

Animals sing: _**"Follow our advice, don't think twice"**_

"_**Hey! Don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more  
Whatever you're looking for  
Hey! Don't come around here no more**_

I've given up, stop. I've given up, stop.  
I've given up, stop. On waiting any longer  
I've given up, on this love getting stronger

Don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more

I don't feel you anymore  
You darken my door  
Whatever you're looking for  
Hey, don't come around here no more

I've given up, stop. I've given up, stop.  
I've given up, stop. You tangle my emotions  
I've given up, honey please admit it's over

Hey! Don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more

Stop walking down my street  
Don't come around here no more  
Who did you expect to meet?  
Don't come around here no more  
Whatever you're looking for  
Hey! Don't come around here no more  
Hey! Honey please, don't come around here no more  
Whatever you're looking for  
Ah, oh, ah, ah.  
Don't come around here no more"

Scene: Queen of Hearts Castle.

_Its night time in Wonderland and the yellow-eyed owl arrives with Dean's gun. _

_The owl lands on the balcony outside of the Queen's throne room._

_The Queen of Hearts smiles when she hears his squawk_

_She hurries over to meet the owl._

The Queen of Hearts: "Azazel my pet what have you brought me?"

Azazel: "Your majesty, it is Dean's gun."

_The Queen of Hearts smiles and wraps her long fingers around the weapon._

The Queen of Hearts: "Excellent, I will show this to John as proof. Sam will be mine and I will feed Dean's head to the Jabberwocky."

_The Queen laughs at the thought of it. _

Azazel: "Oh can I watch?"

The Queen of Hearts: "Of course you can my pet. You've done so well in ferrying those boys onward towards their true destinies."

Azazel: "Is he up yet?"

_A loud roar from the Jabberwocky rings through the castle walls shaking the entire building._

Queen of Hearts: "Yes, my jabber-baby-wocky is rising up. Go down and tell him the good news."

_Azazel nods his owl head then flies down towards the dungeons underneath the castle_.

_Queen of Hearts takes the gun and rubs it against her cheek loving the feel of cold steel against her warm skin. _

_Azazel perches himself outside the Jabberwocky's underground cave and peers inside. _

Azazel: "Hello, my friend."

_The Jabberwocky has a very deep ominous voice and shining purple eyes with black scales covering its entire body sharp as nails. _

Jabberwocky: "Azazel, I'm hungry. What have you brought me to eat?"

Azazel: "Dean Winchester is coming."

Jabberwocky: "Excellent! I want to feed and taste his sweet blood in my mouth."

_The Jabberwocky drools onto the ground purple tinted saliva. _

Azazel: "He will be arriving soon I'm sure that is if he doesn't get too lost out there. I'll make sure to keep an eye out though."

_Jabberwocky sniffs his large noise outside of the cave a bit as the wind blows. _

Jabberwocky: "I can smell him already. He smells delicious. Oh I'm so hungry."

Azazel: "I know you are. I know. I'll make sure you have Dean Winchester's head on a silver platter very soon. Now where is Alice I need to speak with him?"

Jabberwocky: "I didn't eat him. I want to though. I am so hungry."

_Jabberwocky moves out of the way so Azazel can see Alice Cooper chained up near the back of Jabberwocky's cave. _

Azazel: "Alice! Alice how's it going in there still holding up?"

Alice Cooper: "Go to hell douche bag!"

_Azazel grins as his eyes flash bright yellow_.

Azazel: "Been there love it, very nice to be here though isn't Wonderland just wonderful now that Lucifer is Queen."

_Alice Cooper has many cuts and bruises from being whipped and bitch-slapped by the Jabberwocky's large spiky tail. _

Alice Cooper: "You going to kill me know or what? Otherwise I got a show to do!"

Azazel: "Sorry, but I'm afraid you won't be able to make it. See we have some fans of yours coming to visit. The Queen has extended a personal invitation so we can't let you go anywhere until you meet them."

Alice Cooper: "Meet who?"

Azazel: "You'll see soon enough, now let me see I need a piece of him to show Dean, so he knows to find him."

_Jabberwocky breaks of one of Alice Cooper's ring fingers with his legendary ring on still attached. _

_Alice Cooper screams in agony _

_Azazel smiles, happy to see him in so much pain. _

_Jabberwocky hands Azazel Alice Cooper's bloody finger. _

Azazel: "Well you two have fun; I'll be home soon with supper."

_Jabberwocky smiles happy to hear that and he starts drooling all over Alice Cooper. _

_Alice Cooper groans in pain as he stares down at his bloody nub, but is soon shocked to see his finger slowly start to grow back onto his hand from the Jabberwocky's magical salvia _

_Jabberwocky settles back down to once again rest and dream of eating up Dean Winchester while sucking on his bone marrow. _

_Alice Cooper begins to sing to himself one of his own songs to calm himself down so he feels less afraid of what will happen to him soon. _

_Jabberwocky enjoys the song as it helps him to fall asleep._

Alice Cooper sings:

"_**Don't sing me lullabies**_

_**I won't close my eyes**_

_**I can't close my eyes**_

_**It's true, I'm doomed**_

_**Till dawn shines through**_

_**Got too many things to do**_

_**Got friends to see**_

_**I can't miss a thing**_

_**It's true, I'm through**_

_**I'm screwed, unglued**_

_**I won't close my eyes**_

_**I can't close my eyes**_

_**I never close my eyes**_

_**You see, they're always there with funny hair**_

_**Oh, I'm so scared**_

_**It happens to me every night**_

_**Can't sleep, the clowns will eat me**_

_**They always want to take a bite**_

_**Can't sleep, the clowns will eat me**_

_**And if you think this isn't real**_

_**I'll show you wounds that never heal**_

_**To them I'm just a happy meal**_

_**Can't sleep, the clowns will eat me**_

_**Make the coffee black as night**_

_**Help me through the night**_

_**I know their appetite for me**_

_**I'm meat but I'm sweet as can be**_

_**And if I do too much booze**_

_**I begin to snooze**_

_**I hear the big old floppy shoes**_

_**It's true, I'm stew, un-chewed**_

_**I won't close my eyes**_

_**I can't close my eyes**_

_**I never close my eyes**_

_**See, they're always there with that funny hair**_

_**Oh, I'm so scared**_

_**It happens to me every night**_

_**Can't sleep, the clowns will eat me**_

_**They always want to take a bite**_

_**Can't sleep, the clowns will eat me**_

_**And if you think this isn't real**_

_**I'll show you wounds that never heal**_

_**To them I'm just a happy meal**_

_**Can't sleep, the clowns will eat me**_

_**It happens to me every night**_

_**Can't sleep, the clowns will eat me**_

_**They always want to take a bite**_

_**Can't sleep, the clowns will eat me**_

_**And if you think this isn't real**_

_**I'll show you wounds that never heal**_

_**To them I'm just a happy meal**_

_**Can't sleep, the clowns will eat me"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: In A World Of My Own **

Scene: In the Wonderland rainforest

_Sam Winchester and Alice Liddell start to hear voices in the distant as they walk through the rainforest. They quickly approach what looks like a giant wild garden of all different kinds of flowers. _

_Alice becomes mesmerized by all the pretty flowers surrounding them, but Sam is more interested in their voices since he has never heard flowers speak before. He's very surprised at how well these flowers can talk. _

_Violet the flower sees Sam and Alice coming towards them and gets scared right away. _

Violet: "Someone's coming, every one hide!"

Dandelion: "Oh don't be so shy Violet lets see who it is first."

Violet: "I'm not shy I'm reserved!"

Daisy: "Can someone get me some water? I'm thirsty."

Dandelion: "Damn it Daisy you are so lazy! Get it yourself!"

_Daisy pouts _

Daisy: "I can't my roots don't reach that far!"

Iris: "I'll fetch a rocking horse fly to get some water for all of us."

Alice Liddell: "A what?"

Chrysanthemum: "Oh look, it's Alice! It's Alice everybody she's finally here!"

_Sam stares at these talking flowers looking confused and freaked out. _

Alice Liddell: "How do you know my name?"

_Iris laughs_

Iris: "Everyone knows your name my pet! You're Alice, but who pray tell is that?"

_Iris points a stick at Sam _

_A Red Rose on a bush begins to blush even redder. _

Red Rose: "I must say he's one handsome tree."

_Sam frowns _

Sam: "I'm not a tree!"

_Red Rose giggles and brushes her leaves against Sam's cheek_

Red Rose: "Could have fooled me sugar."

Daisy: "Oh that is it then, he must be sugar cane."

Violet: "I've never seen any sugar cane that looks like that before."

Chrysanthemum: "That is because he is not sugar cane."

Sam: "No, I'm not, but who are you?"

Chrysanthemum: "See I knew that. I'm a Chrysanthemum darling very rare in these parts I might add."

Dandelion: "Yeah and I'm Dandelion so what kind of plant are you then?"

Sam: "My name is Sam. Sam Winchester I'm not a plant at all. I'm a person."

Alice: "Yeah, me too."

Iris: "Well who asked you? We will decide what you are. Now let me see"

_Iris takes her big spectacle and examines Sam's face closely pulling his head side to side trying to determine what species of plant he is and whether he belongs in their garden or not._

Iris: "Based on my extensive knowledge in horology I must say that this Sam Winchester is nothing more than a common everyday Winchester weed."

_Many of the other flowers in the garden gasp in fear and look at him in disgust. _

Daisy: "A weed? Oh I hate weeds! Keep him away from me!"

_Dandelion roars like an angry lion. _

Dandelion: "We don't want weeds in here! You get one weed, you get a whole bunch go away Sam Weed!"

_Sam frowns_.

Sam: "But, I'm not a weed!"

Iris: "Then prove your not!"

Violet: "Yeah prove it!"

Sam: "How am I supposed to do that?"

Dandelion: "By singing for us of course."

Violet: "Oh yes please sing we flowers love to sing."

Iris: "Exactly and weeds can't sing at least not very well so if your really not one then go ahead sing us a pretty song."

Sam: "Wait that's ridiculous that won't prove I'm not a weed."

Iris: "Do it now! Oh we'll set the garden hose on you weed!"

_The other flowers nod and some even prepare to turn the hose on; it's a huge powerful water hose big enough to drown both Sam and Alice if they turn it on. _

Alice: "Oh just sing for them Sam please, I don't want to get soaked."

_Sam sighs_

Sam: "Fine I'll sing!"

_Sam thinks for a moment of what he could sing. He tries to remember the song from Alice in Wonderland Disney Adventure he watched as a kid at his babysitter's house. _

_Sam starts to sing, but stumbles through some of the lyrics. ._

"_**Cats and rabbits  
Would reside in um fancy little houses  
And be dressed in shoes  
And something else and trousers  
In a world of my own**_

Um well the flowers  
Would have very  
Extra special powers  
They will uh sit  
And talk to me for hours  
When I'm lonely  
In a world of my own

There'd be new birds  
Lots of nice and friendly  
How do'ya do birds  
Everyone would have  
A bunch of blue birds  
In that world of my own

I could listen to a babbling brook  
And hear a song that I should understand  
I keep wishing it could be that way  
Because my world would be a Wonderland_" _

_The White Rose hears Sam's sweet soulful voice and she's immediately drawn to him. She recognizes exactly who he is her son! _

White Rose: "Sam! Sam is that you?"

_Sam turns around to see a beautiful White Rose sitting all by itself off near a bush in the garden. _

Sam: "Uh yeah, who's asking?"

White Rose: "Come closer let me get a good look at you?"

_Sam walks over to the bush near the White Rose to talk to her. He finds her voice strangely soothing and familiar to him. _

White Rose: "Well you got one thing right ladies he is very handsome just like his father John."

_Sam looks very surprised to hear this flower talk about John. _

Sam: "You know my father?"

White Rose: "I sure do after all I'm your mother."

_White Rose laughs and hugs Sam with her leaves. Sam pulls away from her leaves and stares at her in shock and disbelief. _

Sam: "My mother? But, but that can't be!"

_White Rose interrupts him_.

White Rose: "You think I wouldn't recognize my own son? Sammy, I'd know you anywhere. I am your mother and a mother never forgets her child. But, I am not really supposed to be here. Neither are you it's far too dangerous the Red Queen will surely be looking for you. She'll try and claim you as her own! You can't let that happen."

_Sam wrinkles his nose at her._

Sam: "Why? What does this Queen have to do with me?"

White Rose: "She wants you; because you are her vessel son in your world she's really Lucifer."

Sam: "That's impossible!"

_White Rose frowns at him because he still doesn't understand what's going on. _

White Rose: "Sam, you are talking to a flower right now. Do you really think it's so unbelievable what I'm telling you?"

_Sam frowns still not sure what to believe. _

Sam: "If you're really my mother than tell me something only she would know."

White Rose: "How about I just sing you the lullaby I use to sing when you were a baby."

_Sam raises an eyebrow. _

Sam: "But, I don't remember you ever singing to me I was just a baby then."

_White Rose sweetly smiles and runs a leaf gently across Sam's cheek. _

White Rose: "Don't worry you will remember me when you hear it. Just sit down and listen Sammy."

_Sam finds a rock near a rose bush and takes a seat. _

White Rose: "Ladies attention please! Everyone its time, you know what to do."

_All the flowers get in a row and prepare to sing together as a choir._

_White Rose picks up a twig and conducts the choir as she begins to sing Sammy's favorite lullaby. _

"_**Didn't We Meet**__**  
Pardon me  
But you see I've seen that face before  
I know those eyes  
Unearthly wise  
I feel it more and more**_

_**To look at you  
Déjà Vu  
Chills me to the core  
They say that you are going to be king of this whole damn thing  
But that only confused me  
I don't stand a ghost of a chance with my host  
And if frankly amused me  
So let's drink a few  
Here's looking at you  
I swear  
Didn't we meet in the night in my sleep somewhere?**_

_**Didn't we meet in the night in my sleep somewhere?  
Sleep baby Sleep**_

_**Gradually I could see  
Things are getting clear  
That ancient face  
Satanic grace**_

_**This sudden rush of fear  
They say that you are going to king of this whole damn thing  
Now they got me believing  
They said I don't stand a ghost of a chance with my host  
So I better be leaving  
So let's drink a few  
Here's looking at you  
I swear  
Didn't we meet in the night in your sleep somewhere?**_

_**Here I am  
The door's been slammed  
They're going to roast  
Make me bleed  
Till I plead**_

_**For you to let me die  
They say that you are going to be king of this whole damn thing  
Now they got me believing  
They said I don't stand a ghost of a chance with my host  
So I better be leaving  
So let's drink a few  
Here's looking at you  
I swear  
Didn't we meet in the night in your sleep somewhere**_

_**Didn't we meet in the night in your sleep somewhere?**_

_**Sleep baby Sleep." **_

_Sam feels the vibrations of the song in his ear which triggers a memory from long ago of a song, this song and this voice he'd thought he'd never hear again. A song he'd forgotten all about until now. He remembers for the first time the sound of his mother's voice singing by his crib as an infant. Sam remembers and calmness washes over him for a moment. He looks up at the White Rose almost in tears hearing her beautiful soft voice again feels his heart full of so much emotion, but mostly fear. _

It just doesn't make any sense Sam thinks to himself. How can this be real? She's known all along, my mother knows the truth about me. What does this mean?

Sam: "Why did you pick that song to sing me to sleep with?"

White Rose: "Because it was the first song that came on the radio when we drove to the hospital when I was in labor with you and it was the first song that played when we drove you home from the hospital. It made you fall right to sleep in your car seat, so I knew from then on it would be our song. I sang it to you whenever you got fussy, or couldn't sleep or felt feverish. It always helped calm you and it brought us closer."

Sam: "So did you know then! All this time did you know what I was destined to become?"

White Rose: "No, if I had known I would have done more to protect you, but I knew you were special even before you were born. I didn't understand why then. I had no idea that demon that killed my parents would come for you too. I just wanted you to be safe."

_Sam begins to cry the tears just fall he can't help to think that this means no matter what he's doomed to become something he desperately doesn't want to be. He quickly wipes the tears away and turns his head. _

_The White Rose brushes a soft leaf like her hand against his cheek and smiles at him._

White Rose: "Its okay Sammy it's not your fault. You were destined for greatness, but I was selfish I just wanted you to be my little baby boy. When I held you in my arms I never wanted to let that feeling go. I already had Dean and he filled me with such joy. But, with you were born Sam I felt a power I never felt before. I always told your brother angels were watching over him, but I never told you that."

Sam: "Why not?"

White Rose: "Because I wanted an even higher power to protect you. I prayed to God every night for your safety and when that demon came I knew right before I died that my prayers would someday be answered. I was still afraid, especially for you and for Dean, but I knew you look out for each other and stop this evil someday son. Now's your chance Sam if you destroy the Jabberwocky here in Wonderland then you can return to your world safely where you and your brother will have to find some way to stop Lucifer for good."

Sam: "The Jabberwocky? What is that?"

White Rose: "A ferocious beast of a terrible sort. You must kill the beast by chopping of its head with the vorpal sword. It's your destiny Sam."

Sam: "I don't understand. How am I supposed to even find this beast? We are totally out of our element here and I have Alice to protect. I can't go hunting down some beast now we need to find her friend Lewis and I need to get back to Dean."

White Rose: "You will find them, but first you must go to the Mad Hatter. He can help guide you on this journey and protect you until you have your chance against the Jabberwocky. I'd come with you son, but as you can see I'm rooted in the ground. I'll wither and die quickly if I leave this garden so you must do this on your own. I know you can."

_Sam stares at her worried and unsure. _

Alice Liddell: "Sam, we should go my allergies are starting to kick in around all these, these."

_Alice abruptly sneezes loudly. _

Iris: "Next time cover your mouth darling."

_Alice wipes her face and nods at the flower. _

White Rose: "Don't be afraid son. You just have to believe that you can do this and it will be alright. I believe in you Sam."

_Sam nods at her still a bit nervous to be talking to his mother. A part of him wishes she was real, wishes she was human so he could hug her. _

Sam thinks to himself, Dean is never going to believe this. Though I guess it makes some sense dad did tell us once that mom's middle name is Rose. But, now I'm here in this fairytale and I have to try and find the Mad Hatter, kill this Jabber thingy and get this girl home safe. Man I knew I never should have never let Dean talk me into going to that concert.

Sam: "Come on Alice its time to go."

_Alice comes over and takes Sam's hand ready to continue the journey. _

_White Rose watches them leave headed and waves her petals. _

_She prays they make it to the Mad Hatter safely_.

Scene: The beach in Wonderland

_Gabriel sighs in annoyance with Bobby taking so long to finish the boat_.

Gabriel: "Are you done yet?"

Bobby: "Hey things would go a lot faster if you'd just keep quiet."

Gabriel: "Do you want this sword or don't ya? Come on hurry up!"

Bobby: "Why don't you get off your fat ass and help then you idjit!"

Gabriel: "Idjit is that what you called me? Really that's the best you can come up with is idjit? You need to upgrade your insults they're getting stale there bucko."

Bobby: "You son of a bitch, moron, imbecile, dickhead any of those working for ya?"

Gabriel: "Mmmm then again maybe you should just stick to idjit."

_Bobby rolls his eyes then continues to hammer nails into the wood fashioning a sturdy enough boat to hold them once they get out there on that water so they can get to the oysters. _

Gabriel: "You getting hungry Bobby? Cause I am starving. I'll be right back."

_Gabriel the walrus gets up slowly and waddles his way down the beach towards the cliff wall. _

_Bobby watches him for a moment as he disappears behind the wall in search of food. _

Bobby thinks to himself, oh yeah like he's going to find a feast out here on a deserted beach. God I thought these angels would be wiser, but they are bigger idjits then Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. I just got find Sam and Dean so we can get the hell out of this awful place.

_Bobby hears the sound of a seagull crowing at him. _

_Bobby turns around and the seagull is standing on a piece of driftwood starring at him _

Bobby: "Shoo go away ya buzzard. Ah!"

_The Seagull doesn't budge he just keeps staring at Bobby. _

_Bobby tries to ignore him and keeps working on the boat._

_The Seagull picks up a nail with its beak from the toolbox in the sand and holds it up for Bobby. _

_Bobby is surprised at how intelligent this bird actually is and he takes the nail from its beak. _

Bobby: "Uh thanks. Great listen to me now I'm talking to the birds too."

_The Seagull raises a wing to his own head and gives a cheery salute to Bobby_

The Seagull: "No problem Bobby nice seeing ya again."

_Bobby stops hammering and stares surprised The Seagull knows who he is and that he can also talk. _

Bobby: "What uh I mean who are you?"

The Seagull: "It's me, Ash."

Bobby: "Ash? What! But, how in the hell did you get here?"

Ash: "I died that's how and well you know that place between heaven and hell."

Bobby: "Limbo?"

Ash: "Yeah that's right well the locals around these parts call it Wonderland. I saw you having a bit of trouble with that walrus hey?"

_Bobby nods_

Bobby: "He's driving me crazy! Damn angels can stand the sons of bitches. Gabriel's making me built this boat here so we can paddle out into the middle of the damn ocean and get some oyster pearl. Its taking forever and it'll be near impossible for me to swim down that far to get the pearl without running out air first. So I'm thinking I may have to down him to get away."

Ash: "What? Oh that's ridiculous no worries I'll take care of it."

_Ash the seagull flies upward high into the air circling the ocean above the spot where the oysters live suddenly like a hawk Ash dives straight down towards the water all disappears underneath it for several moments then reappears with the pearl in his beak. _

_Ash settles back down on the boat Bobby's been spending hours building and shakes his wet feathers out then drops the pearl inside the boat. _

Ash: "There you go hope it works."

Bobby: "I can't believe it you got it!"

Ash: "Hey, Dr. Badass at your service Bobby. I'll let the others know your hear if I see them."

Bobby: "What others?"

Ash: "Duh Sam and Dean of course."

Bobby: "You've seen them? Do you know where they are?"

Ash: "Nope haven't seen them, but I talked to Bill and he told me."

_Bobby interrupts him_

Bobby: "Bill? You don't mean Bill Harvelle?"

Ash: "Yep, Bill's a toad now and he saw Dean when he got stuck in the rabbit's house because he grew too big, so Bill helped get him out of there."

_Bobby stares at Ash bewildered by the fact that all of what he just said sounded nuts. _

_Bobby grabs the pearl from inside the boat and holds it up the sun makes it shine a rainbow of beautiful colors reflecting against the beautiful ocean waves. _

_Gabriel comes back wet with his hat full of Oyster shells he's been chewing on for last few minutes. _

_Bobby stares in shock at him_.

Gabriel: "These babies are delicious, ya want one?"

Bobby: "What the hell! You said angels can't swim?"

Gabriel: "And you believed me hello I'm a walrus now all walruses can swim. This was all just a test."

_Gabriel laughs in Bobby's face spewing small pieces of oyster meat from his mouth_

_Ash flies up to Bobby's ear and whispers into it._

Ash: "What a douche bag!"

_Bobby scoffs _

Bobby: "Yeah, tell me about it."

Ash: "Well see ya in the next life pal."

_Ash the Seagull flies off over the brick wall to escape. _

Bobby: "Here I got your pearl now hand the sword over!"

Gabriel: "You know I would, but see you failed the test and well I'm not even sure that thing works it's so old I can't guarantee it will."

Bobby: "Just hand it over! No more tricks or tests! Give it to me now!"

_Gabriel pulls out the sword and holds it up to Bobby's neck as if he's about to slice his throat with it and end Bobby's life_

Gabriel: "Just try not to lost it ya idjit."

_Gabriel smiles quickly then starts chanting an Enochian incantation. The pearl in Bobby's hand begins to glow brightly then flies out of his hand and up into the sky towards the sun. Soon large dark clouds roll in filling up the sky then lightening starts to flash and thunderous waves' crash upon the shore as he continues chanting until finally Gabriel disappears and the sword falls to the ground at Bobby's feet. _

_Bobby reopens his eyes and looks around to see Gabriel's left him again. _

_Bobby looks down then picks up the sword. _

_Bobby realizes he's been tricked and Gabriel used the pearl to escape Wonderland, but didn't take Bobby back with him to the real world and left him with a sword that may not even be the right one. _

_Bobby throws his hammer in frustration then begins his slow march down the beach in hopes of finding someone who can help him get out of this place. He walks pass the brick wall for the first time into the darkness with only the moonlight to guide him. _

_He begins to hear the sounds of wolves howling in the distance, but it doesn't scare him. Bobby Singer has been through far worse and now at least with the angel sword he's prepared to fight off any attacker that might approach him in the night. _

Scene: Queen of Hearts Castle

_The Queen of Hearts stands naked in her chamber waiting for the Knave of Hearts to return from checking on her Jabberwocky. _

_She happily sings as she stares at herself in the mirror under the light. _

"_**I'm in control**_

_**I got a bulletproof soul**_

_**And I'm full of self-esteem**_

_**I invented myself with no one's help**_

_**I'm a prototype supreme**_

_**I sit on my private throne**_

_**And run my lifestyle all alone**_

_**Me, myself and I agree**_

_**We don't need nobody else**_

_**I never learned to bow, bend or crawl**_

_**To any known authority**_

_**I really want to build my statue tall**_

_**That's all**_

_**I'm just trying to be God**_

_**I only wanna be God**_

_**I just wanna be God**_

_**Why can't I be God?**_

_**I got no time to take advice**_

_**I want to gamble with my eternity**_

_**With loaded dice**_

_**I don't need a preacher in my face**_

_**When I'm the omnipresent ruler of the human race**_

_**Ain't gonna**_

_**Spend my life being no one's fool**_

_**I was born to rock and I was born to rule**_

_**But if I'm wrong on judgment day**_

_**I've been royally screwed with hell to pay**_

_**I never learned to bow, bend or crawl**_

_**To any known authority**_

_**I really want to build my statue tall**_

_**That's all**_

_**I'm just trying to be God**_

_**I only wanna be God**_

_**I just wanna be God**_

_**Why can't I be God?**_

_**I'm just trying to be God**_

_**I only wanna be God**_

_**I just wanna be God**_

_**Why can't I be God?**_

_**I'm just trying to be God**_

_**I only wanna be God**_

_**I just wanna be God**_

_**Why can't I be God?" **_

_The Knave of Hearts knocks on her door. _

Queen of Hearts: "Come in."

_The Knave of Hearts comes inside and immediately is infatuated with the Queen's seductive body. He feels his heart start to beat faster. _

_Queen of Hearts smirks at him _

_The Knave of Hearts bows in customary fashion to her._

Knave of Hearts: "Your majesty how may I be of assistance?"

Queen of Hearts: "Come here."

_The Knave of Hearts walks over to the Queen and gets down on one knee then bows his head._

_Queen of Hearts cups his head in her hand and pulls it up so he can stare into her devilish eyes. _

Queen of Hearts: "Knave I see the way you look at me. I know you want. Well everything. Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Knave of Hearts: "Yes, your majesty you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Queen of Hearts: "Then kiss me."

_The Knave of Hearts stands up and kisses the Queen passionately and squeezes her close. Despite the fact that he is wearing heavy armor he can feel her as if he were already naked. The kiss for a long time before the Queen finally pulls away and goes to lie on her bed._

_John Winchester agonizingly tries to hide his face chained up in the corner unable to escape the horror in front of his eyes it doesn't help that the Knave has a terrible singing voice. However, the Queen loves it anyway and the song so she urges him on with small moans and sighs. They make love without a care until morning. _

Scene: Mad Hatter's Tea Party.

Marsh Hare: "Pass the Tea please."

_Mad Hatter doesn't respond he just keeps stirring his tea with a spoon in circles over and over. _

Marsh Hare: "PASS THE TEA PLEASE!"

_Marsh Hare grabs the butter and hurls it at Mad Hatter's very large hat. _

_Mad Hatter still doesn't respond he just picks up a plate and the butter smacks right into the plate. He then takes the butter and wipes it on a piece of toast then goes back to stirring his tea. _

_The Marsh Hare can tell the Mad Hatter is very depressed so he recites a poem to cheer his old chap up. _

Marsh Hare: "One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back."

Mad Hatter: "And hast thou slain the Jabberwocky?

_Sam and Alice approach them they've been walking all night long. They are both very tired. Sam opens the gate. Alice slowly walks in ahead of him_.

Sam: "No, not yet I was told to come see you first."

_Mad Hatter jumps out of his seat at the sight of them. He grins in delight! _

Mad Hatter: "Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"  
He chortled in his joy."

_Sam stares at him cautiously not quite sure if he should trust them after all they are consider quite mad. _

Marsh Hare: "Come in! Come in! Don't dawdle by the way. Callooh! Callay! Oh joy Hurray the frabjous day is upon us! Would you like you some tea?"

_Mad Hatter immediately starts to pour cups of tea for the table. _

Alice: "Oh thank you I do love tea."

_Alice walks over and sits down at the table between them._

_Sam comes over by the table and stands beside the Mad Hatter's chair for a moment_.

Sam: "May I ask what is the frabjous day?"

Mad Hatter: "What is the frabjous day? Oh my can you believe he doesn't know what is the frabjous day."

_Marsh Hare shakes his head in disgust._

Marsh Hare: "Shameful! Why it's the most glorious day in all of Wonderland. That's the day you slay the Jabberwocky!"

Mad Hatter: "And on that glorious most magnificent, most marvelous day the Red Queen will leave this place forever, the White Queen will be restored her proper place in the heavens and Wonderland will be free at last."

Marsh Hare: "Down with the Bloody Red Queen!"

Mad Hatter: "Yes! Down with the Bloody Red Queen!"

_Mad Hatter shoves a cup of tea at Sam. _

_Sam grabs it though spilling some on his fingers. _

Sam: "Wow, this is hot!"

Mad Hatter: "Well what do you expect cold tea my good man that wouldn't be proper for guests!"

Marsh Hare: "Not proper indeed. Why it's his un-birthday you don't serve cold tea at a un-birthday party!"

_Alice sips her tea. _

Alice: "You don't?"

Marsh Hare: "No, at a un-birthday party you make the tea extra hot, you put it in a pot and you sing!"

Sam: "Sing? Oh no we already did that."

Mad Hatter: "Well sit down and we'll sing for you."

_Sam sits down at the table, but as he does he jumps right back up again when he feels a pin prick on his seat. _

Sam: "What was that?"

_The Dormouse crawls out of a hole in the side of Sam's seat, carrying a tiny sword no bigger than a pin needle_.

The Dormouse: "This is my seat!"

Mad Hatter: "Now don't be rude mousey this is his un-birthday too after all."

Alice: "Is it my un-birthday too?"

Marsh Hare: "Why of course my dear."

The Dormouse: "I don't care its still my seat no matter whose un-birthday it is!"

_The Dormouse glares at him. _

Sam: "Never mind I'll just stand."

Mad Hatter: "Good idea lets all stand on our heads."

_Mad Hatter props up his head on the ground then miraculously does a headstand on top of it without crush his hat. _

_Marsh Hare stands on his big pointy ears upside down on top of his seat. _

_Alice giggles with laughter at the sight of them._

Sam: "That's not exactly what I meant."

Mad Hatter: My dear boy, you haven't truly had a good tea, unless you've had it upside down. Come on join us!

_Sam shakes his head no_

Sam: "I'd rather not."

The Dormouse: Oh look at him he's too good to stand on his head what a silly willy nilly nit you are. You're the one that is suppose to save Wonderland and slay the Jabberwocky now how can you do that if you can't even manage to stand on your head?

_Alice looks up at Sam with worry._

Alice: "She's right, you better try it Sam."

Sam: "This is ridiculous!"

Mad Hatter: "You ain't seen nothing yet boy!"

_Mad Hatter begins to sing. _

"_**Life**_

_**Coast to coast**_

_**White hot as a ghost**_

_**When you live**_

_**In a countdown**_

_**Time**_

_**Is free as a jailbird**_

_**At least that's what I heard**_

_**When you live**_

_**In a hideout**_

_**Love**_

_**Comes cheap at a swap meet**_

_**It all comes so dirt cheap**_

_**When you live**_

_**In a bedroom**_

_**Love**_

_**Cuts deep as a razor**_

_**But that ain't amazing**_

_**When you live**_

_**In a cancer**_

_**Ah-ah-ah**_

_**Ah-ah-ah**_

_**Ah-ah-ah**_

_**Ah-ah-ah**_

_**Ah**_

_**Mind**_

_**Gets scrambled like eggs**_

_**Get bruised and erased**_

_**When you live**_

_**In a brainstorm**_

_**Noise**_

_**Seems logically right**_

_**Ringing ears in the night**_

_**When you live**_

_**In an airport**_

_**Ah-ah-ah**_

_**Ah-ah-ah**_

_**Ah-ah-ah**_

_**Ah-ah-ah**_

_**Ah**_

_**Hard hearted Sam**_

_**Is what we want to be**_

_**Hard hearted Sam**_

_**Is what you want to see**_

_**Hard hearted Sam**_

_**Is what we want to be**_

_**Hard hearted Sam**_

_**Is what you want to see."**_

Sam: "Fine, I'll do it."

_Sam puts his tea down and is just about to stand on his head when they hear the noise of someone rushing through the trees. Everyone turns to see who it is. _

_Alice screams when she sees what looks to be a giant furious fuzzy bug. The monstrous looking creature stares directly at Sam as he approaches the gate. _

Castiel: "Hey! Its okay it's just me."

Sam: "Cas!"

Castiel: "Hello, Sam"

Sam: "What the hell happened to you?"

Castiel: "I'm a caterpillar its alright they don't eat people. What happened to you?"

Sam: "Oh I don't even know where to begin with that. This has been the weirdest day in my life and I've had a very weird life."

Castiel: "Well, I've come to tell you that Bobby and Dean are on the way here as we speak."

Sam: "Really? How did they even get here?"

Castiel: "Bobby came with me, but we got separated he was stuck on the beach for quite some time. I would have rescued him, but I'm afraid I'd shrivel up under that hot sun with my sensitive new skin. Finally, he ventured past the wall and into the dark once Gabriel."

_Sam interrupts him_

Sam: "Gabe's here too?"

_Castiel shakes his head. _

Castiel: "Not anymore, he escaped with the power of the Oyster pearl its magic allowed him to return to our world. It's imperative that we also return, but first Sam I must ask you a riddle if."

_Mad Hatter interrupts Castiel as he rolls of his head, picks up his hat and places it back on his head. _

Mad Hatter: Why is a raven like a writing desk?

Castiel: "Huh?"

Mad Hatter: "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

_Castiel looks confused. _

Castiel: "I have no idea what that means."

Mad Hatter: "Then riddle me this riddle me that so you haven't the clue well let's ask the Cheshire cat!"

Sam: "The What?

_Alice smiles_

Alice: "Oh I love cats."

_Mad Hatter nods at her then starts to yell_

Mad Hatter: "WHERE ARE YOU CAT!"

_Sam looks out into the forest to see if there's a cat coming. _

The Dormouse: "Oh dear here he comes!"

_Dormouse hides in an empty tea pot as bright light begins to light up the night sky. _

Alice: "Look at all the lights Sam!"

_Cheshire cat's grin appears, but not his entire body. Sam looks at the creepy smiley face and feels a shiver up his spine that he hasn't felt since he last saw the movie IT. _

Cheshire Cat: "Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."

_Cheshire cat's hands finally form and he steals Mad Hatter's hat off his head._

Mad Hatter: "Hey give that back cat!"

Cheshire cat: "Lose something Hatter?"

_Cheshire cat laughs as he dangles the hat floating in the air high above the Hatter's head so he can't reach it. Mad Hatter gets even madder as he jumps up trying to reach it while yelling strange Enochian curse words at the cat._

Castiel: "Enough! I know it is you!"

Cheshire cat: Castiel, where is Dean?

Castiel: "You leave him out of this Michael!"

Sam: "Michael?"

Castiel: "Yes, he's been transformed just like me in this world just like Lucifer too."

Cheshire cat: "Oh never mind that's quite alright; I know exactly where he went."

Sam: "Where is he then?"

Cheshire cat: "Oh well if you really want to know, he went that way with the white rabbit."

_Cheshire cat points in two different directions with two of his paws. _

_Castiel frowns at the cat, he knows this is just some sort of trick. _

Sam: "The white rabbit?"

Cheshire cat: "Yes."

Sam: "What would Dean being doing with the rabbit?"

_Cheshire cat_:_ "The question is what wouldn't he be doing? All I know is it was certainly very noisy." _

_Alice stares at Sam confused and bewildered by what's happening around her. The tea has made her very sleepily so she begins to nod off. _

Sam: "Castiel lets go we need to find Dean and get out of this place."

Castiel: "I need you to answer my riddle first so we can go."

Sam: "Okay what is it then?"

_Dean comes running out of the words screaming at the top of his lungs_

_Castiel the caterpillar is starting to get very frustrated by all these interruptions _

Castiel: "Oh now what!"

Sam: "Dean!"

Dean: "RUN!"

Sam: "Dean what is it? What's wrong? Is it Lucifer?"

Dean: "No! It's a GIANT FLAMING PISSED OFF TEDDY!"

_Sam scoops up sleepy Alice in his arms because she's too weak to run._

_Everyone starts running for cover amongst the trees in the forest away from what they can only assume to be a huge teddy bear monster. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ripping the Sawdust From My Teddy Bear. **

Scene: Wonderland Forest

_They all run for cover behind some very large trees and bushes then crouch down very low to hide from the ferocious beast chasing them. _

Castiel: "I'll hold him off!"

Dean: "What!"

_Dean stares at the caterpillar bewildered by his bravery. _

_Castiel the caterpillar crawls up a nearby tree and starts breaking off branches with his many legs and throwing them down on top of the beast's head. _

Sam: "What the hell is that thing!"

_The Mad Hatter whispers at them. _

The Mad Hatter: "Quiet! Keep your voices down. It's the Bandersnatch.'

Dean: "The Bander-what? It looks like a giant pissed of teddy bear."

The Mad Hatter: "It's much bigger than a bear, and a far more dangerous creature. He's been sent here to kill us all."

Dean: "By who?"

The Mad Hatter: "The Bandersnatch is the Queen's personal hunting devil dog!"

_Dean looks worried and wishes he had some weapons to kill it with. _

_The Bandersnatch sniffs the ground closing in on their hideout behind the bushes._

_The Mad Hatter pulls out a couple of teabags from his pocket rips them open and quickly creates a circle around all of them. _

Sam: "What are you doing?"

The Mad Hatter: "My boy you've never heard of a tea ring before?"

_Sam looks at Dean confused._

_Dean shrugs he's never seen one either. They both just stare at him. _

_The Mad Hatter shakes his hat in disbelief. _

The Mad Hatter: "Man you two are daft! You must be Tweedles."

Dean: "No, we're Winchesters and who the hell are you?"

The Mad Hatter: "I'm a hatter; people around here call me the Mad Hatter."

_Dean frowns at him like he's crazy and weird. _

Sam: "So will the tea ring protect us?"

The Mad Hatter: "Of course it will! The Bandersnatch is a demonic cruel beast, but he has terrible eye sight. The tea covers up our smell so if we stay still and quiet he should pass right by us."

_Dean whispers at him. _

Dean: "We usually use salt for that not tea!"

The Mad Hatter: "Salt? Well how silly that's just an old wives' tale everyone in Wonderland knows tea bags protect you from evil not salt!"

_The Marsh Hare nods in agreement that it's absolutely ridiculous to use salt at a time like this. _

_Dean rolls his eyes at them both since obviously things are different here than what he's use to and he really just hope the tea works. _

_Alice grabs onto Sam's waist as they sit in the dirt and holds onto him in fear. _

Alice: "Sam, I'm scared."

_Sam pats her shoulder. _

Sam: "Shhhh it'll be okay."

_Alice presses her face against his coat in fear praying the Bandersnatch doesn't attack them. _

_Dean gives Sam a puzzled 'who the hell' is she look_. Sam notices Dean staring so he answers him without Dean even having to ask.

Sam: "This is Alice, we've been traveling together. Alice, this is my brother Dean."

_Alice looks at Dean then frowns at him. _

Alice: "Oh so you're the one who got Sam into this mess?"

Dean: "Well no I mean I didn't mean to."

Alice: "And now look what you've done you've brought that thing here to eat us!"

_Alice sticks her tongue out at Dean. _

_Dean frowns back at her still confused by all that's happening around him. _

Sam: "Where have you been Dean?"

Dean: "Looking for you! This place is a goddamn nightmare! You wouldn't believe the things I've seen and been through so far."

Sam: "Yeah I know it's been crazy for us too, but Dean you won't believe who we ran into. We saw."

_Castiel crawls through the tree branches to alert them that the Bandersnatch is getting closer. _

Castiel: "He's coming!"

Dean: "That caterpillar sounds familiar. Who is it?"

Sam: "It's Castiel."

_Dean opens his mouth in shock to hear that Castiel is the caterpillar. _

Dean: "What happened to him?"

_Sam shrugs not sure how to explain it. _

_The Bandersnatch jumps up and bites off the branch Castiel is on and he goes flying off it into the forest out of sight._

_Sam and Dean freak out when he sees the caterpillar disappear mid air. _

Dean: "Cas!"

Sam: "Where'd he go?"

The Marsh Hare: "Will you all please shut up before the Bandersnatch hears you and kills us all!" 

_The Bandersnatch continues sniffing around the forest around them, but can't sense their smell because of the tea. They all try to remain very still and quiet as he sniffs around them, but can't pick up their scent. _

_The Dormouse sniffs some of the tea on the ground and it makes the inside of her nose tickle quite a bit. _

_The Mad Hatter frowns at her for messing with the tea. _

The Mad Hatter: "Stop that!"

_The Dormouse suddenly feels the urge to sneeze when some of the tea gets inside her nose._

The Mad Hatter: 'Oh No! Don't!"

_The Mad Hatter tries to cover the Dormouse's face, but its too late she sneezes really loudly and the Bandersnatch hears it._

The Marsh Hare: "Holy shit! Run!"

_Alice shrieks, Sam grabs her hand. _

_They all run out of the circle and further into the forest as Bandersnatch snarls loudly and chases after them. _

_Dean sees a small cave at the edge of the forest and dodges left towards it. _

_Dean then yells at the others to follow. ._

Dean: "Quick in here!"

_Everyone runs for the cave and gets inside _

_Bandersnatch tries to attack them, but its huge body is too big to fit through the mouth of the cave. _

_Bandersnatch roars and growls at them as they make their way further towards the back of the cave. _

_Alice begins to cry. Sam holds her close to keep her calm._

The Mad Hatter: "See what you've done you stupid mouse!"

_Dormouse steps on the Mad Hatters foot. _

The Mad Hatter: "Ow! Why you little….!"

_The Mad Hatter holds his foot and hops around in pain getting madder by the second._

Dormouse: "Hey, I'm not the one who got us trapped in this cave and brought that thing here to kill us!"

_Dormouse steps on Dean's foot_.

Dean: "Son of a Bitch!"

_Dean glares down at the mouse _

Dormouse: "Dummy this is all your fault!"

Dean: "Hey look I didn't even want to come here!"

The Mad Hatter: "Suck it up earthling just tell us what is your escape plan?"

_Dean stares at him puzzled not sure what to do in this situation. _

Dean: "I. I. uh um."

_The Marsh Hare folds his arms and taps his foot. _

The Marsh Hare: "Well?"

Dean: "I'm thinking give me a minute!"

The Marsh Hare: "Oh he's thinking well don't strain that little brain too much wouldn't' want you to go mad too."

_Dean balls up his fist ready to punch them in their smug faces. _

_Sam steps in front of Dean and puts his hand out at the others. _

Sam: "Okay enough! Dean come on lets just scout ahead see if maybe there's another exit out the back here."

Dean: "Fine, anything to get away from these clowns!"

Alice: "Wait! I want to go with you Sam!"

_Sam turns around then leans down to talk to her._

Sam: "Alice you need to stay here with them it's safer that way. That thing outside can't get in here so just sit still and my brother and I will be back just as soon as we find a safer way out of here okay."

_Alice looks down at the ground sadly and she wipes the tears from her eyes. _

Alice: "Okay."

_Sam straightens back up and looks at the Mad Hatter with a stern you better not let anything bad happen to this little girl while I'm gone look._

_The Mad Hatter just nods. _

_Alice backs up against the cave wall and tries to calm down. _

Sam: "So you wouldn't happen to have any matches would ya?"

_The Mad Hatter goes into his deep pockets on his pants to pull out some matches. He holds them out at Sam. _

_Sam takes two of them and hands one to Dean. _

_The Marsh Hare grabs some rocks and dead weeds growing in the cave _

_Sam lights the weeds on fire so they others can keep warm. _

_Dean searches around and finds a long sturdy stick lying on the ground. He takes off shirt and wraps it around the stick tightly then lights it on fire._

Dean: "You ready Sam? Let's go!"

_Sam nods at him then looks back at Alice one more time_.

Alice: "You promise you'll come back right?"

Sam: "Yes, I promise I'll be back for you don't worry."

_Alice quickly smiles walks over plants a kiss on Sam's left cheek. _

Alice: "You'd better be!"

_Sam smiles at her one final time to reassure her then turns around and follows Dean into the dark cave to search for away out. _

_Once they are deep into the cave and far enough away from the others Dean starts asking questions as they walk down the tunnel_

Dean: "Sam, what the hell is going on here?"

Sam: "We're in Wonderland Dean."

Dean: "No shit Sherlock! I know that, but why?"

Sam: "Because apparently our lives suck."

_Dean frowns_

Dean: "Sam!"

_Sam sighs _

Sam: "Look, I don't know why Dean, all I know is that I ran into mom and she"

_Dean stops walking and interrupts Sam._

Dean: "Wait you saw Mom?"

_Sam nods_

Dean: "Well how'd she look? Was she okay?"

_Sam smiles_

Sam: "She's beautiful Dean, she's a white rose the most amazing flower I've ever seen."

_Dean stares in shock to hear even more insanity. _

Dean: "Mom's a flower?"

_Sam nods again. _

Sam: "Yes and she told me Lucifer is disguised as himself as the Queen of Hearts. She says I have to kill some beast in order to escape. But, Dean I have no idea how I'm going to do this."

Dean: "Lucifer of course he's behind this! He's got us trapped in his little twisted sandbox. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

Sam: "Well you can't. Not here anyway we have to get out of Wonderland first to stop Lucifer and the only way I know how to do that is to kill the Jabberwocky and find Cas so we can answer his riddle."

Dean: "What riddle?"

Sam: "He didn't get a chance to tell me."

Dean: "We have to find him Sam! He could be hurt or worse."

_Sam nods. _

Sam: "Lets keep moving then."

_Sam and Dean continue walking down the dark cave until the fire almost totally burns out. _

_Dean frowns as he looks at the stick knowing they'll be completely lost in the dark once the fire goes out. _

Dean: "Sam, do you have another match?"

_Sam frowns_

Sam: "No that was the last one."

Dean: "We are so screwed!"

Sam: "Wait I think I heard something on the other side of this wall."

_Sam starts digging his hands into the dirty rocky cave wall. _

Dean: "What is it Sammy?"

Sam: "I'm not sure yet."

_Sam keeps digging until his nail beds are totally covered in dirt and his fingers start to bleed. _

_The wall starts to cave in from the whole Sam's created and dust flies everywhere. _

Dean: "Sam that's enough!"

Sam: "No, just a little more I've almost got it!"

_The wind flowing through the holes in the wall blows out the last of the fire light so now it's totally pitch black in the cave. _

Dean: "Sam!"

_Sam doesn't answer him. _

_Dean frowns and covers his face from all the flying debris in the air. He yells again. _

Dean: "SAM!"

_The wall completely caves it revealing another much shorter tunnel. At the end of that tunnel is light leading to the outside of the cave. _

_Dean looks down the tunnel and sees Sam is almost out of the cave. Sam looks back and motions for Dean to follow him. _

_Dean quickly crawls through the large gaping hole and into the new tunnel then rushes out to meet Sam outside. _

Scene: Back near the front of the cave.

_Alice sits on the ground and starts to feel sleepy again. _

_The Mad Hatter frowns and goes over to sit beside her. _

The Mad Hatter: "Oh no miss! You can't go to sleep now they could be back any minute. We must all stay awake as long as possible. The Queen's guards are surely out there looking for us."

Alice: "But, I'm just so"

_Alice lets out a big yawn. _

Alice: "Tired."

The Mad Hatter: "It's from drinking that tea. I know what to do we'll sing you a rock song to keep you awake."

The Marsh Hare: "Oh yes lets!"

Alice: "What is a rock song?"

The Mad Hatter: "We'll show you. It's Awesome!"

_The Mad Hatter jumps up and huddles together with the Marsh Hare and the Dormouse. _

_Alice stares at them while they whisper amongst themselves_.

_The Mad Hatter turns back around to look at Alice_.

_The Mad Hatter begins to sing to her. _

"_**You're so darn pretty girl  
Well I think you know it you was you  
On Monday morning putting back yakity yak**_

Oh look at you over there  
Ripping the sawdust from my teddy bear  
Yeah now look at you over there  
Ripping the sawdust from my teddy bear

_The Marsh Hare starts to sing the second chorus.__****_

"You can take the pebbles from the babies rattle  
You make Santa's reindeer look like cattle  
You can take Tinkerbelle's rust  
And turn it into sawdust

Yeah now look at you over there  
Ripping the sawdust from my teddy bear  
Yeah look at you over there  
Ripping the sawdust from my teddy bear

_The Mad Hatter sings:__****_

You got your crust  
Turning my daydreams into dust

_**They all start to sing it together:**_

Yeah now look at you over there  
Ripping the sawdust from my teddy bear  
Yeah now look at you over there  
Ripping the sawdust from my teddy bear

_**Look at you over there  
Look at you over there  
Look at you over there**_

_**Look at you over there  
Look at you over there  
Look at you over there  
Yeah look at you over there **_

_**Look at you over there  
Look at you over there  
Look at you over there  
Look at you over there"**_

_The Dormouse finishes the song off _

_**"Over there, over there, over there, over there  
My poor teddy bear, teddy bear, teddy bear, teddy bear"**_

_Alice claps for them and smiles. _

_The Bandersnatch has already given up trying to get into the cave but waits outside pacing in case they try to run out. _

Alice: "Oh that was lovely, do you know another?"

The Mad Hatter: "Of course we do my dear what would you like to hear?"

Alice: "Sing me one about Wonderland?"

The Mad Hatter: "How about I sing one about how I came to live here."

_Alice smiles. _

Alice: "Okay. Go ahead."

The Marsh Hare: "And a one and a two and."

_The Mad Hatter begins to sing. _

"_**I wanna tell you a story**_

_**It happened long ago**_

_**About a redneck boy named Johnny**_

_**Down from Kentucky**_

_**He had the slick black hair**_

_**He played a rock guitar**_

_**He liked to shake my hips, man**_

_**But Then Johnny went too far**_

_**He made a deal with the devil**_

_**Killed them all with a shovel **_

_**Killed on pills and woke in this disgraceland**_

_**Dis-Grace-Land**_

_**Dis-Grace-Land**_

_**Wonder-Land**_

_**He had a lot of girls**_

_**He had a lot of guns**_

_**When they found me dead**_

_**The whole world was stunned**_

_**Went to the pearly gates**_

_**Said, "I'm the hippest thing"**_

_**And Peter said "Well son,**_

_**We already got ourselves a king"**_

_**He lived on southern deep-fried spam **_

_**But you don't belong here no siree I was in a jam**_

_**Killed on pills and woke in a disgraceland**_

_**Dis-Grace-Land**_

_**Dis-Grace-Land**_

_**Wonder-Land **_

_**He finished his short life,**_

_**Sweaty and bloated and stoned**_

_** (A-Hey-Hey)**_

_**He ruled his domain and he died on the throne**_

_**No "Yes-Men", no colonel, he went...**_

_**...all alone...**_

_**(Hey, man, that looks like me down there on the floor)**_

_**I heard the devil cry out**_

_**Real loud and clear**_

_**"You were the big man, there**_

_**You're just a sideman here**_

_**Well, I know your face**_

_**And I've heard your name**_

_**Looks like heaven's loss**_

_**Is gonna be my gain"**_

_**I've got plans for you, man)**_

_**He ate his weight in country ham**_

_**Killed on pills and woke in disgrace land**_

_**Dis-Grace-Land**_

_**Dis-Grace-Land**_

_**Wonder-Land**_

_**Dis-Grace-Land**_

_**Dis-Grace-Land**_

_**Well, I woke up, right here In Wonderland." **_

Alice: "Wow! That was great."

_The Mad Hatter takes a bow and tips his hat to her. _

The Mad Hatter: "Thank ya! Thank ya very much truth be told that one was from the great Alice Cooper himself."

Alice: "Alice Cooper? Who is that?"

The Mad Hatter: "Why he's a rock legend around here, but unfortunately the wicked Queen has him all caged up and will likely feed Mr. Cooper to the Jabberwocky."

_Alice gasps in fear as she stares past him. _

The Mad Hatter: "I know it's terrible isn't it!"

Alice: "No, its worse look!"

_Alice points out towards the entrance of the cave and there staring at them is The Knave of Hearts._

_The Knave cruelly smirks at them._

The Knave of Hearts: "Hello, Alice. I believe I have someone here that you've been looking for?"

_The Knave of Hearts motions at two card guards to come closer. They drag into the cave with them Alice's friend Lewis Carroll._

_Alice perks up upon seeing her missing writer friend. _

Alice: "Lewis!"

_Lewis Carroll is very weak from being badly beaten by the Knave. He looks up at her slowly and whispers. _

Lewis Carroll: "Alice?"

_Alice scared he's going to die yells at them. _

Alice: "Let him go!"

_The Mad Hatter steps in front of her to keep her from getting too close. He knows all very well how cruel the Knave of Hearts can be and he doesn't want him to attack her. Instead he tries to distract the Knave with a question. _

The Mad Hatter: "Tell me Knave do you know why a raven is like a riding desk?'

_The Knave of Hearts angrily frowns at him. _

The Knave of Hearts: 'What a stupid question! You've gone totally mad.

The Mad Hatter: "Oh no I'm only half mad you just wait till I go totally mad. One day I'll rip you and that beast apart."

_The Knave chuckles in disbelief. _

The Knave of Hearts: "Seize them!"

_The Marsh Hare fearing for his own life tries to make a run for it, but the Knave of Hearts pulls out his sword swirls around and stabs the poor hare in the foot._

_The Marsh Hare screams a bloody cry that can be heard throughout most of the forest. _

_Birds begin flying off in fear, other bunnies hopping near by quickly race into their holes. _

_Sam and Dean hear the scream as well. Sam immediately fears for little Alice's safety. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Off With Their Heads for Painting the Roses Red.**

Scene: Outside of the cave.

Dean: "What was that?"

_Sam frowns and turns towards the cave._

Sam: "We have to go back."

_Sam runs inside the cave trying to hurry back to Alice, but huge rock suddenly falls in front of the opening the brothers just came through._

Sam: "No!"

_Sam pounds on the rock with his fists._

_Dean comes up behind Sam and pushes at the rock, but it doesn't budge an inch. _

Dean: "Holy hell where did that even come from!'

_Castiel appears outside of the cave. He slithers down the sides of jagged rocks outlining the cave and heads towards them. Dean turns to look at him. _

Dean: "Cas, did you do this?"

Castiel: "Yes, I couldn't let you go back that way!"

_Sam gets angry when he realizes it was Castiel who blocked their way back to the others._

Sam: "Are you insane? We just spent hours trying to find away out of there for them!"

Castiel: "It's too dangerous to go back now the Knave is here. He's already captured them all. The Bandersnatch will kill you both if he sees you following them."

Sam: "I don't care I promise Alice. I have to go back and help her!"

_Sam pushes at the rock again. _

Castiel: "Stop it Sam! It's too late! She's already dead! You can't go back there's too many of them. Besides, we should find Bobby first who knows what sort of trouble he's gotten himself into by now."

Dean: "Wait! Bobby he's here too?"

_Castiel nods at Dean._

Castiel: "I brought him to help you."

_Dean glares at him. _

Dean: "And you left him alone out there? What the hell Cas!"

_Sam shakes his head extremely frustrated and worried. _

Sam: "Unbelievable!"

Dean: "He better still be alive!""

_Castiel frowns at them. _

Castiel: "Stop yelling at me the both of you! I didn't have a choice. I can't control this world it's a figment of someone's imagination and it keeps getting stronger while making my abilities weaker!"

Dean: "Whose imagination is this?"

Castiel: "It all started with Lewis Carroll and the little girl. He must have been the one who killed her."

_Sam looks horrified to hear this_.

Sam: "But why? Why would he kill her?"

Castiel: "Too feed off her. Many supernatural creatures create imaginary worlds to trap their victims while they feed."

_Dean looks at Castiel then remembers the same thing happened to him once before. _

Castiel: But now, Lucifer's gotten involved here and he's calling the shots. We have to move quickly if we're going to find Bobby in time."

_Castiel slithers painfully by them as fast he can, which isn't very fast since he got hurt when the Bandersnatch attacked him. _

_Dean looks around the woods not sure which direction to take. _

Dean: "This is crazy; we'll never be able to find our way out of this place without some help. That freaking monster Bandersnatch thing is still on the loose and we don't have any weapons to fight it off with."

Sam: "Where is the Knave taking them?"

Castiel: "To the Queen's castle. They will likely be tried for treason and probably beheaded all except Lewis and the girl anyway since she is already dead."

Sam: "We have to stop her then! How far is it to the Queen's castle from here?"

_Castiel sighs with exhaustion._

Castiel: "To far on foot. I'm just a caterpillar not a butterfly so I don't have my wings yet. I'm grounded."

_Castiel makes a sad face because he hates not being able to fly anymore. _

_Dean rolls his eyes as he turns around in a circle feeling very frustrated. _

Dean: "Oh well this is flipping fantastic! Just great so we're screwed! Man, I wish I had the Impala back right now."

_A loud rushing sound is heard through the trees_

_Dean turns towards the noise. _

Sam: "It's the Bandersnatch again, run!"

_Sam is about to take off running, but Dean stops him._

Dean: "No wait Sam! I don't think so doesn't sound like it anyway."

_Sam turns to look back towards the trees._

Sam: "What is it then?"

_Dean starts moving closer to the bushes and trees to check. _

Castiel: "Dean, be careful."

_Dean nods and quietly creeps closer. _

_The loud sound roars again and Dean hears the sound of an engine. _

_Dean moves a bush out of the way and behind it he sees a bunch of animals surrounding the Impala. He grins as wide as the Cheshire cat with happiness. _

Dean: "It's my car!"

_Dean rushes over to the Impala and the animals all scurry into the bushes as he approaches._

_Sam comes up behind Dean and stares at the car._

Sam: "How did that happen?"

Dean: "I don't know man, but it's so good to see her again!"

_Sam frowns and looks back at Castiel hobbling up towards the car. _

_Dean runs his fingers against the side of his car. Then he opens the door and grabs the key out of the ignition. He takes the key and uses it to open up trunk._

_He grins as he looks inside the trunk and sees all their usual weapons are still safely tucked away in there. He grabs Ruby's knife then hands Sam a shot gun from their arsenal. _

Sam: "So the car just magically appears out of thin air, that doesn't make any sense!"

_Dean pauses then looks at Castiel as he approaches them searching Castiel's face for an answer to this mystery. _

_Castiel slowly moves closer to the car and looks surprised._

Dean: "Cas, you said this place is fueled by imagination. So Wonderland is all just made up right by some dude?"

Castiel: "Yes, Lewis Carroll created it. In Wonderland a human's imagination can come to life. You wished for his car to be here and now it is. Honestly, don't you ever read Dean?"

_Dean frowns at him for insulting his intelligence. _

Sam: "Wait, so you're saying that things change if we imagine them that way? So anything is possible if we just say it out loud?"

_Dean suddenly smiles. _

Dean: "If that's true then we should be able to just imagine ourselves out of here."

_Castiel frowns at him. _

Castiel: "I don't think so. Wonderland wasn't created by either of you, now that you're learning how this place works you maybe able to affect this world with your imaginations, but you can't just escape it. Only solving Lewis's Carroll's riddle will get us out of here."

Dean: "What riddle?"

Castiel: "The riddle it's the first thing Michael told me when I got here, but I'm having a hard time remembering what he said."

Sam: "You mean that cat right? Is he really the archangel Michael?"

Castiel: "Yes, all the angels here have been transformed into something else. It is all part of Lewis and Alice's imagination of what angels are like to them."

Dean: "So Michael's a cat in Wonderland?"

_Castiel nods at him._

_Dean laughs. _

Dean: "Good serves that douche bag right I hope he coughs up a hairball_._" 

_Castiel frowns he still thinks of Michael as a good and superior angel. _

Dean: "So can I be Batman then?"

Sam and Castiel both say: "No!"

_Sam rolls his eyes at his brother. _

Sam: "Be serious for once Dean."

_Dean pouts his lip a little because he thinks it would be cool to be Batman in Wonderland even if they don't. _

Castiel: "You need to be careful Dean, you're imagination is obviously tapped into this place. You dreamed up the car, who knows what else you might create its best to use these abilities only when necessary. You're minds are trapped, but you're real bodies are back on earth somewhere. It could do serious damage to your body if you get hurt badly in this place. We need to concentrate on escaping."

_Sam nods at him in agreement._

Dean: "Well fine, first things first. I want a map so we can find our way around."

Sam: "And use it to find Bobby."

Dean: "Yes, Bobby! He's probably going nuts here by now I know I am."

_Dean hears another sound coming from inside his car. He opens the car and hears a banging coming from inside the glove compartment so Dean opens the glove compartment and golden dust flies out at him. _

_Dean sneezes loudly from the dust particles floating around in the air. _

_A faire laughs at him as she pulls out a map from the glove compartment._

_The faire drops the map in Dean's lap. _

_Dean stares at her because she reminds him of Tinkerbelle only she doesn't have on any close and her wings look like butterfly wings with creepy yellow eyes on them. _

_The faire flies out of Dean's car window giggling and into the forest. _

_Sam sees what to him looks like a bright golden bug fly away from the car. _

Sam: "Dean? What was that thing?"

Dean: "I guess I do believe in fairies."

_Dean laughs a bit at his own joke. _

_Sam just looks at him confused. _

_Dean gets out of the car takes the map over to the trunk then opens the map up to look at it _

Sam: "This is it! It's a map of Wonderland."

_Castiel looks at the map and notices two trails leading to the Queen's castle._

Castiel: "We should avoid these trails."

_Sam stares at Castiel. Dean turns to look at him too. _

Sam: "Why?"

Castiel: "The Knave of Hearts will have spies and guards stationed its too risky to take the main roads. Let's take this dirt path instead they won't expect us to take that one."

_Castiel points a tentacle at one of the paths on the map. _

Sam: "Okay, come on let's go, we're wasting time. I want out."

Castiel: "You still need to solve the riddle though."

_Sam sighs in annoyance. _

Sam: "What is it? You must remember some of it."

_Suddenly a very large tree starts to fall over and almost crushes them like ants. _

_Sam pushes Castiel out of the way of the tree and Dean grabs Sam before he is crushed to death. _

_They all roll on the ground as the tree leaves and branches fall all over the Impala as the tree falls on the ground beside the car. _

_Dean sits up and sees several fairies laughing at them. He realizes the fairies must have pushed the tree over on them. _

Dean: "Son of a bitch! There worse than the Bugs!"

_Dean takes a gas gun out of the car and fires it at the fairies. They scattered as the sulfuric gas begins to choke them to death. _

_Fairies attack Sam pulling at his hair and scratching at his face. _

Sam: "Dean!"

Dean: "Suck it fairies!"

_Dean shoots off the more gas from his gun. _

_More fairies leaving in the bushes come out and attack them in a swarm like a bunch of golden supernatural bees. The fairies have sharp teeth and they bite through their flesh. _

_Sam swats at them with his arms, but misses most of them because they are very small and fast._

_A faire swoops down like an eagle and snatches Dean's gun. The gun goes sailing through the air and hits a tree near Castiel. _

Castiel: "Dean, we must leave! There are too many of them!"

_Castiel crawls into the backseat of the Impala. _

_Dean closes the door behind him then he jumps into the driver's seat and closes his door just as some fairies slam their faces against his window almost shattering the glass. _

_Dean turns on the car then rolls down the passenger's side window to yell out at Sam. _

Dean: "Sam, get your ass in the car!"

_Sam hits at the fairies as they bite him. _

_A coupe of fairies tie Sam's shoe laces together and he trips. _

Dean: "Sam!"

_Sam groans in pain as the fairies attack him. _

Dean: "Castiel, what else kills fairies?"

Castiel: "Imagination I believe."

Dean: "Okay! Then I don't believe in fairies!"

_Suddenly the fairies wings start burning up around Sam as the fairies scream in agony. _

_Sam coughs and hides his eyes from the flames. He sits up and takes off his shoes to fix the laces. _

_Sam stands up and gets into the car as the fairies fall apart around them. He takes a deep breath then looks at Dean._

_Dean smirks at him. _

Dean: "Aw Sammy got pounded by a bunch of little fairies!"

Sam: "Don't make me wish you were one."

_Dean immediately shuts up because he realizes in Wonderland it could happen. _

_Sam just shakes his head tiredly as he leans forward trying to shake the fairy dust out of his hair. _

_The Bandersnatch comes up behind the Impala and roars at them preparing to charge. _

Castiel: "Dean, drive! Go!"

_Dean races off through the woods ripping apart dead fairy bodies as he drives off. _

Scene: Queen of Hearts Throne Room

_The Knave of Hearts arrives back at the castle with the new prisoners and brings them before the Queen in her throne room _

The Knave of Hearts: "Kneel before the Queen, peasants!"

_The card guards force the prisoners down onto their knees. _

_Mad Hatter refuses to remove his hat in her presence so the Knave of Hearts steps on some of the Mad Hatter's fingers. _

_The Mad Hatter winces in pain, but still doesn't remove his hat. _

_The Knave of Hearts knocks the hat off the Hatter's head and steps on it crushing the feather tucked inside the ribbon. _

_The Marsh Hare frowns as his ears twitch from fear. He's already lost a foot and now he fears the Queen will have them beheaded as well. _

_Alice stays vey quiet trying to be brave though she is very terrified. _

_The Queen of Hearts looks down at them and frowns. _

Queen of Hearts: "Where are the Winchesters?"

_The Knave of Hearts puts his head down in shame_.

The Knave of Hearts: "We are still looking for them my Queen."

_The Queen of Hearts glares at him_

The Queen of Hearts: "You let them escape!"

The Knave of Hearts: "No, your majesty. I mean we…."

_The Queen interrupts him and raises one hand. _

The Queen of Hearts: "Enough! I don't want to hear your pitifully pathetic excuses. I want Sam, do you understand me! Find them and bring them to me alive or I will have your head mounted to my wall!"

_The Knave of Hearts kneels down in reverence to the Queen. _

The Knave of Hearts: "Yes, your majesty. I apologize for my folly it shall not happen again."

_The Knave of Hearts bows quickly then turns to leave to round up another search party of castle card guards to capture the Winchesters. _

_The other guards remain in the room watching over the prisoners waiting for the Queen's instructions which they assume will be to kill them all. _

_The Queen looks down at little Alice then points at her. _

The Queen of Hearts: "You, little girl stand up."

_Alice slowly rises and looks at the Queen. _

The Queen of Hearts: "Come closer let me get a better look at you."

_Alice looks at Lewis still kneeling on the floor. She wishes badly Sam were here to protect her and now that she's found Lewis that he would too. _

_Alice whimpers and Lewis hears her._

Lewis: "Alice its okay. Don't be afraid. It's only a story."

_The Queen of Hearts laughs when she hears this. _

The Queen of Hearts: "Yes, only a story darling! But, isn't everything that ever happens in life eventually only just a story? The universe is full of people who tell stories to each other when they should really be telling the truth. Alice, do you want to know the truth my dear? The truth about why you are really here in Wonderland?"

_Alice looks at the Queen still very afraid of her. _

Alice: "I. Well I."

The Queen of Hearts: "Come now dear speak up!"

_Alice jumps a little then finally blurts out the truth._

Alice: "I want to go home that's the truth!"

Queen of Hearts: "So do I. Don't we all want that? But, I'm afraid that isn't possible for you or for me. You see I was casted out by my own family. They betrayed me and left me to die. I came to Wonderland to start over and you know what?"

_Alice fearfully stares at the Queen. _

Alice: "What?"

_The Queen smiles at her. _

The Queen of Hearts: "I think my new home could use some more fresh paint don't you?"

Alice: "I uh?"

_Before Alice can answer the Queen grabs her hand then begins to instruct the guards on what to do with the rest of them. _

Queen of Hearts: "Guards, take the Hatter, the rabbit and the mouse out to the gardens. Give them some paint and put them to work. If even one of them tries to escape or steps out of line chop all of their heads off."

_The guards nod in unison at her then two guards grab the Marsh hare and the Dormouse to take them outside._

_Another guard reaches for the Mad Hatter too, but he stands up in protest. _

The Mad Hatter: "Please, your majesty wouldn't I be of better use to you as a hatter than a painter. After all it is what I do. I could make you some lovely hats to wear your majesty."

The Queen of Hearts: "You are a fool! I haven't any use for your ugly hats."

The Mad Hatter: "Beg' on your pardon my Queen, but surely some one as stunning and refine as you must desire an equally splendid hat to accompany that gown you're wearing."

The Queen of Hearts: "What I truly desire you can not give to me only the Winchester boy can. But, I suppose you could be of better use if my guards put your head on a stick. They can use it as a new paint brush to paint my roses."

_The Mad Hatter gulps in fear of his head being chopped off. He tries to change the subject back to hats. _

The Mad Hatter: "How about a rose covered crown hat, oh wouldn't it look splendid upon your established head."

_The Queen of Hearts smiles at the Mad Hatter. _

The Queen of Hearts: "What about the thorns in the roses?"

The Mad Hatter: "Yes, what about them?"

The Queen of Hearts: "Do you plan on removing them?"

The Mad Hatter: "If that is what you wish my Queen?"

The Queen of Hearts: "You must think I'm a fool?"

_The Mad Hatter slyly smiles then replies. _

The Mad Hatter: "I wouldn't presume to think anything of the sort."

The Queen of Hearts: "I should cut off your head and feed it to my baby Jabberwocky."

The Mad Hatter: "Oh, but my head is not nearly as beautiful as yours."

The Queen of Hearts: "Flattery will get you no where Hatter!"

The Mad Hatter: "Good, then shall I go no where now with you."

_The Mad Hatter flashes a flirty smile trying to be as adorable as possible. _

_The Queen of Hearts can tell the Mad Hatter is trying to confuse her with madness which makes him seem only slightly more amusing to the Queen._

The Queen of Hearts: "You may go to the dungeon and there is where you can make me a hat until you're trial!"

The Mad Hatter: "Wonderful, I get a trial?"

The Queen of Hearts: "Yes, after all I am very civilized and the judicial process is very invigorating. You will need a lawyer though."

_The Mad Hatter tries to remain calm because he knows Queen loves to prey on the fears of others. _

The Mad Hatter: "Then I would like for Alice to my lawyer."

_The Queen wickedly smiles at him._

The Queen of Hearts: "Excellent choice."

The Mad Hatter: "I will also bring you the finest hat I've ever made to wear for the trial your majesty."

The Queen of Hearts: "No! I want the finest hat anyone has ever made otherwise I can have my guards cut off your head now and forget the trial."

The Mad Hatter: "Very well then I will bring you the finest hat any one has ever made just as soon as I find any one to make it for you. You wouldn't happen to have anyone's address would you?"

The Queen of Hearts: "Don't try to be clever. Just get out of my sight!"

_A guard grabs his arms and takes the Mad Hatter away down to the dungeon. _

The Queen of Hearts: "Lewis, you know I have to say you're more powerful than I thought. I mean conjuring up such an unusual place like this I'm almost impressed."

_Lewis stands up and grins. His blue eyes shine out brightly as strange looking Djinn markings appear on his face. _

Lewis: "Yes, your majesty anything for you."

_Alice shrieks in horror at the sight of it. All this time she didn't realize what was really going on. She knew deep down that she is actually dead and now she realizes it's because Lewis killed her and sucked away her soul's essence while telling her this cockamamie story about Wonderland just to trap her inside her own mind. _

Alice: "You lied to me Lewis! How could you?"

Lewis: "I simply like the taste of little girls."

_Alice stares at him in total disgust. She feels tears forming in her eyes. _

_Lewis bows then suddenly disappears_.

_Queen of Hearts laughs at poor frightened Alice then the Queen takes Alice upstairs to her chambers to meet John. _

Scene: Queen of Hearts Bedroom.

Alice: "Where are you taking me? Let me go please let me go!"

_Queen of Hearts opens the door to the room and walks inside. _

Queen of Hearts: "I have someone here I like you to meet child. Come look."

_Alice stands in the doorway afraid to enter, but she sees John sitting with his back away from them staring out the window in silence_

Queen of Hearts: "Don't be afraid, Alice. He doesn't bite."

_John turns to look at them. He frowns at them. _

John: "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you!"

_John glares at the Queen._

_Alice stares at John looking very frightened for someone who's already dead. _

The Queen of Hearts: "This girl has made it all possible John. She came here with Sam."

_The Queen of Hearts looks back at Alice and smiles at her. _"

John: "Alice, Where is my son? Where is Sam?"

_Alice nods at him. _

Alice: "We were all trapped in a cave. Sam and Dean went looking for away out for us."

_John stands up and his eyes widen a bit. _ _He is glad to hear that his sons are together._

John: "Are they okay? Did they tell you anything?"

_Alice looks at the Queen afraid to say much in her presence. She looks bat at John then shakes her head. _

Alice: "No, well Sam said he come back to rescue me. He promised me."

The Queen of Hearts: "You really shouldn't trust that boy. Sam is not what he appears to be child."

_Alice frowns at the Queen._

Alice: "I trust Sam, more than you!"

_Queen of Hearts goes to sit down on a cloth bench beside her bed then she pats the bench encouraging Alice to come sit beside her. _

_Alice reluctantly comes closer and sits on the bench next to the Queen. _

Queen of Hearts: "Most people do its part of the Winchester charm I guess, but Sam Winchester is not like the rest. He's special. Sam is meant to do great things and I promise you that I will not to hurt him."

_Alice doesn't believe the Queen, but nods anyway out of fear. _

_John glares at the Queen angry that she keeps talking about Sam like he's meant to become a monstrous freak._

Queen of Hearts: "Darling, you look so worn out. You really should rest; take a nap before the trial my pet. You're definitely going to need it before the croquet tournament."

Alice: "I'm not tired. Why can't you just let us all go, we never did anything to you!"

_Queen of Hearts can tell she is lying. _

Queen of Hearts: "Alice, I already told you that my family betrayed me. They lie to me and hurt me so you must understand they're the real reason why I must do this. I know it's hard to understand to you life must seem so precious, but trust me in Wonderland is where you should stay because out there you'll do nothing, but rot away. A reaper is waiting for you I'm sure if you return to earth."

Alice: "You're lying!"

_The Queen of Hearts frowns at her. _

The Queen of Hearts: "I will always be totally honest with you and all I expect is the same honesty in return is that really too much to ask? Now, tell us where is Sam?"

Alice: "No!"

_The Queen of Hearts jumps up and grabs Alice by the neck choking her._

_John interrupts in fear for the poor girl. _

John: "Leave her alone! Stop it Lucifer you coward!"

_Queen of Hearts turns her head to look at John for calling her Lucifer. The Queen lets Alice go and Alice falls to the ground in tears. _

Queen of Hearts: "I hate liars. I have their heads cut off so I can feed them to my pets. You may know my name, but don't presume to think you know everything Mr. Winchester. I can say with all honesty that you do not."

John: "I don't care! Just let her go! It's Sam you want not the girl!'

Queen of Hearts: "But, Sam will come for her soon. They will come to try and rescue this poor thing and finally he will accept his true destiny."

John: "Sam will never become your vessel! Never he'd rather die then have anything to do with you!"

_The Queen of Hearts smirks at him and shakes her finger at him. _

Queen of Hearts: "I know your son better than you do I think."

_John sneers back at her. _

John: "You don't know Sam at all!"

Queen of Hearts: "I know he would do anything and I mean anything to protect those he cares for. I have you. I have the girl. Dean is next on my list it's the only reason I haven't killed him yet. I am just waiting for Sammy to say yes so that I can lay hands on him."

John: "Dean will rip your throat out if you touch Sam!"

Queen of Hearts: "He would if he could I'm sure, but that isn't his destiny and you know it, John. This world is under my control now that Lewis works for me so deal with it."

Alice: "What have you done to him? Lewis wasn't like that before!"

_Queen of Hearts stands up and walks around in a small circle as she speaks. _

Queen of Hearts: "Lewis has always been one of mine child. He is a writer and like most writers they either work for the heavens writing rubbish or they sell their souls to me so they can write miracles. They all want to write something magnificent, something powerful and transcendent. The stories they create our full of supernatural forces beyond their own control, only angels can inspire writers to do their best work. Singers are the same way. Those that succeed do so because they are given the ability to by one of us. Alice Cooper is a rock star upstairs, but down here he's just another puppet on a string. He can't fight back and neither can you."

Alice: "Sam can!"

John: "So will Dean! They will stop you and if they don't I swear to God I will!"

Queen of Hearts: "You give your allegiances to God, how sweet. Too bad he isn't listening. He never listens to you filthy humans any more; he's too busy writing his own story. This story, that story, every story he knows them all and yet he still allows me to continue what I'm doing. Why do you think that is huh? Why do you think God doesn't just swoop down right now and rescue you all from this nightmare?"

_Alice looks at the Queen's eyes in total fear. Her body turns cold and she starts to shiver afraid the Queen will strangle her again. _

_John just glares at her wishing he didn't have chains holding him back. _

Queen of Hearts: "Well why do you think that is Alice?"

Alice: "I. uh I don't know."

Queen of Hearts: "Of course you don't and you never will. He doesn't want or need you. He just needs me. You are all like the wind gone in an instant like a ghost my child. That's all you will ever be to him, but at least in Wonderland you can pretend to still be alive again. I've seen God with my own eyes and let me tell you he is not what he appears to be. I don't deserve what my father has done to me and he will pay for his actions. This is not his story to tell anymore and this is not just another bed time story little girl. So wake up Alice and smell the roses!"

_Queen of Hearts moves closer looks Alice straight in the eyes. Alice gets even colder as she stares back clutching her fists together as her knuckles turn pale white. _

The Queen of Hearts: "Or better yet sleep now."

_Then with one blink of her eyes the Queen puts Alice into a deep sleep. _

John: "No!"

_John stares in horror as Alice body falls limp over the bench. _

Queen of Hearts: "This is just the beginning."

_The Queen of Hearts picks Alice's body up and puts her in the bed. _

Queen of Hearts: "Now do you believe me what I've been telling you all along."

John: "Doesn't matter what you say, you will never win!"

The Queen of Hearts: "I know this is hard for you John. I can see it in your eyes how much you care for your boys. Its touching truly I wish my own father had been so caring of me."

_The Queen of Hearts caresses John's face sympathetically trying to make him feel better about what will happen to his sons rather he likes it or not. _

_John moves away from her. _

John: "Lucifer you will never be able to defeat God or Michael! You egomaniac you're not strong enough!"

_The Queen coyly smiles at John. _

Queen of Hearts: "I don't have to defeat them. Sam does."

_John frowns. _

_The Queen of Heart smirks then she walks out of the room as the doors magically closes behind her and locks back leaving John and Alice trapped in her bedroom. _

_John looks at Alice still unconscious and he sighs with worry. _

_The Queen heads to the dungeon to see Alice Cooper again. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Very Good Advice. **

**Scene: Inside the Dungeon **

_The Queen hears the loud breath of the Jabberwocky sleeping as she approaches the dungeon in a cave beneath her castle._

_The Queen of Hearts coos out into the foul smelling air_.

The Queen of Hearts: "Alice. Oh…Alice!"

_Alice Cooper opens his eyes up when he hears the sound of the evil Queen's call. He remains totally still pretending to be asleep hoping she will go away. _

The Queen of Hearts: "Don't make me come in after you Cooper! My precious might just wake up and he is always hungry when he first wakes up."

_Alice Cooper reluctantly sits up on a rock in the cave and turns to look at the Queen. He frowns at her then slowly stands up. _

_The Queen beckons him closer to her._

_Alice Cooper shifts the matted hair out of his face then slowly stumbles over closer. The chains around his ankles only allow him enough room to get just a few inches outside the cave. _

Alice Cooper: "What now? What do you want for me?"

The Queen of Hearts: "I want you to find Dean Winchester keep him distracted while I speak with Sam."

_Alice sighs and then frowns at her. _

Alice Cooper: "Look lady with all do respect go to hell! What is in it for me to help you? You're just going to kill me either way."

_The Queen of Hearts smirks at Alice_.

The Queen of Hearts: "That is not true if you help me then I promise you'll get to return to earth and go back to your concert."

Alice Cooper: "Yeah right! Why should I trust you? You're the devil!"

The Queen of Hearts: "Come on what do you have to lose? You're dead if you do or dead if you don't, but this way you actually get to live a little longer on earth. What do ya say?"

_The Queen of Hearts puts out her hand ready to wake up the Jabberwocky if Alice refuses to do this. _

_Alice Cooper eyes her pale hand bitterly wishing he had something sharp to chop it off with. _

_He desperately doesn't want to help her, but if it will get him out of these chains and away from the beast he reckons it's worth a try to play along for now. _

_Alice quickly nods at the Queen, bows then kisses the devil's hand._

_The chains around his ankles immediately disintegrate when he touches the Queen's hand with his chapped lips. He looks down at the broken chains then smiles happy to be free at last._

_The Queen of Hearts pulls out a map from a pocket on her gown._

The Queen of Hearts: "Now go! Hurry take this map. You should find Dean along this path here. I know these hunters well and they won't take any of the main roads. Don't approach them all at once. Wait until Dean is alone then talk to him. My watch owl will be keeping an eye on you so don't disappoint me or you will suffer greatly."

_Alice Cooper takes the map from her and places it inside his jacket pocket._

Alice: "What do you want me to say to this guy?"

The Queen of Hearts: "Just keep him talking for awhile tell Dean you're stuck and need help finding away out of here because it's true. You are lost so he won't be able to pick up on any lies. He's good at picking up on lies so don't even mention me at all. He is a fan of your music so sing to him if you have to, but don't let him out of your sight once you find him."

Alice Cooper: "Fine, whatever can I go now?"

_The Queen of Hearts finally moves out of the way and looks up at the night sky to check that her Yellow eyed owl is ready to follow Alice. Then she nods at Alice to get going._

_Alice Cooper slowly climbs around the rocks surrounding the cave exit. He heads into the woods alone to search for the Winchesters. _

**Scene: Inside the Impala now at night time. **

_Sam frown deepens as he stares out the windows looking for any sign of life out there in the darkness of the forest surrounding them. _

_Castiel lies in the backseat uncomfortably trying to keep his new body from cramping in the tight space. _

_Dean keeps checking back at him concerned that his tentacles might ruin his leather upholstery. _

_Dean also looks out ahead hoping to see someone that can help. He especially hopes to find Bobby somewhere near the road. _

Sam: "Okay Dean, we need to get to the castle."

Dean: "I don't think so! It's a trap you know that right?"

Sam: "I don't care you want to save dad right?"

_Dean frowns hesitantly_

Dean: "Yes, but...I"

_Sam interrupts him._

Sam: "But, nothing! We have to go before it is too late and something really awful happens to dad and Alice."

_Dean nervously nods his head though he still doesn't think they are ready for this fight with the Queen or her guards. _

_Sam looks away from Dean and out of the window towards the side of the road. _

_Dean sighs irritated and not wanting to say what's really on his mind knowing that it will only get Sammy more upset, but he just can't help himself. _

Dean: "How do we know it's even really dad in there?"

_Sam turns his head towards Dean with a very puzzled expression on his face. _

Sam: "Huh?"

Dean: "I mean was dad's dead! How would he end up here I mean in this Wonder hellhole? It doesn't make any sense! Its just things aren't always as they appear to be so Sammy we need to be careful."

Sam: "We don't have time to be timid Dean!"

_Dean huffs irritated with his brother's attitude. _

Dean: "Just listen to me for once would ya! I know you want to save dad and that little girl, but this is all messed up! I'm telling ya I've got a bad feeling about this one. Don't you?"

_Sam regrettably sighs and tries to calm down. _

Sam: "Yes, I know it's most likely a trap. But, I can't sit back and do nothing. I mean if slaying the Jabberwocky will get us out of here then we have to at least try so we can go home. Don't we?"

_Dean frowns so Castiel interrupts sensing the tension between the two brothers. _

Castiel: "Might I make a suggestion."

_Sam and Dean both look back at him_.

Castiel: "That beast must be destroyed eventually, but you must also solve the riddle so we can go home that's the only way. So at least start thinking about what your answer is going to be Sam before you get yourself killed."

Sam: "Well tell me what the riddle is then."

Castiel: "The riddle is…uh...um.."

_Castiel pauses for a moment trying to think, but he is having a hard time remembering the riddle. _

Castiel: "Why it is….?"

_He pauses for a moment again still unable to remember it. _

_Sam frowns at Castiel confused by his lack of response. _

Sam: "Cas?"

Castiel: "Uh. I must have forgotten it."

_Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head in total frustration,_

Dean: "Oh you've got to be kidding me! Come on Cas think!"

Sam: "You must remember something didn't you hear the riddle recently?"

Castiel: "Yes, but it's this strange body I'm in. Caterpillars aren't proper vessels for angels. I'm bursting at the seams in here so I can't think straight, everything is all fuzzy inside. I need to find my cocoon very soon and rest."

Dean: "Come again, you're what?"

_Castiel lets out of sigh of frustration._

Castiel: "My cocoon! I need to rest and collect my thoughts so I can remember the riddle."

_Dean looks at Castiel then at Sam. _

_Sam stares back at Dean confused then shrugs. _

Sam: "Well, where is your cocoon then?"

Castiel: "I believe it could be in the Queen's Garden, but I'm not sure."

Dean: "What! This is insane! So we're just going to waltz right inside the Queen's Garden and wait around while you take a freaking cat nap!"

_Castiel frowns at Dean_

Castiel: "I'm a caterpillar not a cat Dean!"

_Dean hits the steer wheel hard out of frustration accidently honking the horn a couple of times. _

_Sam sighs also frustrated and worried. He tries to think of what the riddle could possibly in order that he might jar Castiel's memory, but with everything that's been happening all he can think off is Lucifer possibly hurting his dad or Alice. _

_The sound of the horn blowing reaches Bobby's ears. He isn't too far away walking through the forest. _

_Bobby recognizes the sound of the car right away and heads in the direction of the noise._

_Out of the trees Bobby walks towards them as they sit in the car. _

_Dean looks up and sees him coming and points at him. _

Dean: "Bobby! There he is!"

_Dean gets out of the car immediately to greet him_

_Sam smiles then quickly gets out too and follows Dean. _

Dean: "Bobby! Thank God you're okay."

Bobby: "God didn't put me here! Castiel did! Where is that son of a bitch? I should cut him in two for this! I was in bed sleeping and this idjit comes in wakes me up and drops me in this crazy ass alternate universe!"

_Bobby glares at the car when he sees Castiel the Caterpillar moving._

_Castiel stays inside far too warn out to attempt getting out of the car and not really in the mood for another fight. _

_Dean sees the sword Bobby is carrying and gets excited. _

Dean: "That is it! That's what we need to kill that thing!"

_Dean reaches for Gabriel's sword. _

Bobby: "Oh yeah this! Belonged to that blubber face Walrus Trickster'

Sam: "Walrus?"

_Bobby nods_

Bobby: "Yeah why didn't you tell me he was an arch angel?"

Sam: "Sorry, Bobby."

Dean: "Yeah sorry, we've been kind of busy you know hunting the devil!"

_Bobby scoffs_.

Bobby: "I swear you Dum-Dums are going to get us all tortured."

_Dean frowns then sarcastically replies._

Dean: "Well it wouldn't be the first time right Sammy remember that time in Tampa."

_Dean nudges Sam's shoulder with a chuckle, but Sam ignores him not wanting to think about that horrible incident again especially the parts when he and Dean were tortured hanging upside down naked with ball gags in their mouths by two crazy Scottish witches. _

_The worst part of which was watching one sick twisted witch jerk Dean off right in front of him. Bobby had to come rescue them and he never let them forget it either. Those disturbing embarrassing images still haunted Sam's nightmares from time to time. _

_Bobby frowns at Dean irritated with his attitude_.

Bobby: "Don't be lippy boy!"

_Bobby glares at him_ then _hands Dean the sword. _

_Dean looks embarrassed for a moment then quickly regains composure and refocuses his attention on the sword. _

_He holds him up and touches the blade gently with his hand running his fingers along the side of it amazed by the craftsmanship of the weapon covered in ancient Enochian symbolism. _

Sam: "Lucifer is holding everyone at her Castle, we need to go there find them. Figure away to get Cas into his cocoon so he can remember the riddle which is our ticket out of here, but according to my mom the White Rose I have to slay the Jabberwocky too so that Alice and the others can go free."

_Bobby just stares totally bewildered by all Sam has said. _

Dean: "Yeah we know it sounds nuts and totally impossible!

Bobby: "Well as long as we clear on that then."

_Bobby rolls his eyes then walks towards the car and shoves Castiel's legs over so he can get in. _

_Castiel frowns sadly _

Castiel: "I'm sorry that I had to involve you in this, but I knew they would need help and in my current state I can't be as much of assistance.

Bobby: "Yeah! Yeah! Just stop your yapping angel I've heard about enough out of you. I just want to go home so lets get a move on."

_Sam gets into the passenger's seat and Dean gets into the driver's seat again. _

Bobby: "So where is this castle anyway?"

_Sam looks in the rearview mirror and behind him in the very far distance he can see the very top of the Castle's tower. _

_Dean sees it too. Then he sighs turns the car on does full donut turning the car back in the direction they were fleeing from. He can feel in the pit of his stomach that this is going to get ugly, but he knows that really have no choice anymore. _

_They head towards the Castle quickly and it takes all night just to get through the forest then to a small hill on the edge of the forest. Ahead as far as the eye can see are abundant gardens spreading out like an elaborate labyrinth over the valley above which on another hill sits the extremely large castle guarded on all sides by playing cards. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 continued…Very Good Advice**

**Scene: Inside the Impala before dawn still in the woods**

_The brothers are very tired and it's very dark still so they decide its best to wait it out till morning before they attempt storming the castle gardens. _

Bobby: "This is a suicide mission! How are we ever going to find our way through that labyrinth of gardens? No telling how many guards the Queen has in there."

Sam: "We don't have a choice Bobby. I have to face her eventually no matter what."

_Bobby scoffs and shakes his head. _

Bobby: "Do you really thing you can kill her?"

Sam: "Maybe not, but I can kill that beast of hers at least that will help get us out of here."

Dean: "Yeah, about that Sam. Maybe I should do it. You're not the best sword fighter and..."

_Sam frowns at him and interrupts._

Sam: "Like you are?"

Dean: "I'm better at it than you."

_Sam rolls his eyes _

Sam: "Yeah, right. Look, Dean I can handle this okay. It's just another monster; we've faced plenty of them before."

_Dean frowns back. _

Dean: "None like this. I don't want you to go in there without knowing what we're truly up against Sam."

_Sam sighs feeling tired and anxious_

Sam: "I'm tired of arguing okay. Let's just get some sleep and pick this up in the morning."

_Dean sighs too and then he hears his stomach growling_.

Dean: "I'm hungry."

_Dean reaches over Sam and into the glove compartment to see if there is any left over food. _

_Dean finds nothing inside so he slams it shut. _

Dean: "I've gotta eat something man. I can't sleep on an empty stomach. I'll have nightmares."

_Sam rolls his eyes at his brother's stomach. _

Sam: "Just relax Dean."

_Dean looks back at Castiel, but Castiel is already started to worm his way out of the backseat. _

_Bobby helps to push Castiel's big caterpillar body through the Impala door_.

Dean: "Now where are you going? "

Castiel: "I need some air your car is stuffy. I am going to go sleep up in that tree over there."

_Dean turns his head to look at the huge oak tree and notices strange symbols carved into the bark. _

Dean: "You're going to sleep in a tree?"

_Castiel nods and finally pushes his caterpillar body out the door and starts to slither over to the giant oak tree. _

Castiel: "Until I get into my cocoon it is the next best place to sleep."

Dean: "I don't think that's a good idea what if you fall out of it?"

Castiel: "I won't fall. I'm an angel. This is not my first time tree ride."

_Dean stares at Castiel confused and slightly freaked out by the sick twisted notion of angels humping their grace trees that appears in his head. _

Bobby: "Let him go Dean, it gives me more room back here to stretch out."

_Bobby props his legs up on the back seat of the Impala leans his head back against the window and then covers his eyes with his hat to take a nap before the morning hunt. _

_Sam steps out of the car for a moment to get some much needed fresh air after the long drive to the Queen's castle. _

Dean: "You see any food out there Sam?"

Sam: "Dude, enough! There is no way we're going to find food out here at this time of night."

_Dean frowns at Sam._

Dean: "I can find food anywhere anytime Sam. Just watch me!"

_Dean gets out of the car and shuts the door. _

_Bobby rolls over onto his side to get more comfortable and to try to sleep ignoring the two dummies outside arguing like two chicks on their periods. _

_Dean looks around the forest and down at the garden below. He sees lots of flowers and trees in the garden, but none with any fruit on them. _

_Dean starts walking down the hill towards the garden maze. _

_Sam immediately follows him worried Dean will get lost by himself in there. _

Sam: "Dean, are you nuts you're going to get yourself killed going in there alone."

Dean: "Look, whether we die tonight or die in the morning doesn't matter Sam, either way we're screwed. I at least want one last meal before I die thank you very much."

_Sam sighs, but he too feels his stomach growling and he doesn't want Dean going in alone. _

Sam: "Fine, but I'm going with you. This way it's still dark maybe they won't see us right away. We'll be able to search for Alice and dad too."

Dean: "Yeah, about that Sam. I know you want to protect that little girl I mean I get it, but are you sure she can be trusted. I mean she is the reason you'd got suck into this place right? How do you know she is not working with Lucifer?"

_Sam glares at him then huffs_.

Sam: "Dean, she is a little girl!"

Dean: "So was Lilith, what's your point?

Sam: "I made a promise and I plan on keeping it that's my point! You want to argue about whether she can be trusted well whether she can or can't she is not the only one in this place that needs help. The Mad Hatter said."

_Dean interrupts Sam. _

Dean: "The Mad Hatter said…he's freak mad Sam! They all are. This entire place is full of supernatural weirdoes who will sell us out to the Queen in a second if they can save their own necks. We've got to fend for ourselves and get back to planet earth. I've had about enough of this place! I want out!"

Sam: "Then leave Dean! You know I'm a freak too so maybe I belong down here with the rest of them. So just go! If you don't want to help me then I'll find my own way out. You can solve Castiel's riddle and escape with Bobby."

_Dean rolls his eyes and glares at his brother. _

Dean: "Shut up like I'd leave you here to die! Get real! Just forget it Sam, I'm not going without you!"

Sam: "Then stop trying to talk me out of helping these people. I caused this mess. Lucifer is hurting them because of me just to get to me. I'm not going to run away from this or him. So stop complaining and follow my lead on this one."

_Dean opens his mouth to say something else sarcastic, but pauses deciding to let it go for now. _

_Sam starts to walk again trying to get off by himself away from Dean so he can think_.

Dean thinks to himself, "He is so damn stubborn! Lucifer wants to ride Sammy's meat suit and it's like he doesn't care about that. How can someone so smart be such a dumbass! Well I'm not going to let him get himself killed just because he feels guilty about setting Lucifer free. He's no good to anyone dead. I just wish I could find something to eat so I would feel less tired."

_Dean follows Sam as he goes down the hill towards the maze, but stays a safe distance behind Sam not really wanting to talk to him at the moment. He looks around for berries or anything to eat._

_Alice Cooper sees the brothers walking in the woods. He waits until Sam is out of sight then he cautiously approaches Dean from behind. _

Alice Cooper: "Dean!"

Dean: "Whose there?"

_Dean grabs a long stick off the ground and holds it like a baseball bat ready to swing. _

Alice Cooper: "It's okay I'm not one of them!"

Dean: "Then who the hell are you?"

_Alice Cooper steps closer into the moonlight so Dean can see his face._

_Dean gasps in total shock to the great Alice Cooper standing before him. He drops the stick and stares like a deer caught in headlights. _

Dean: "Holy hell! You're Alice, Alice Cooper!"

Alice Cooper: "Yeah, I know."

_Dean stares at him. _

Dean: "But…but, how? Why?"

_Dean can barely form a sentence he is so excited to meet his one of his favorite rock idols of all time._

Alice Cooper: "Look, we ain't got time for shooting the shit man. You're in a heap of trouble son."

_Dean suddenly becomes far less excited and begins to frown again. He notices Alice looks cut up, bloody, dirty and very tired looking._

Dean: "Are you okay? You should sit down Mr. Cooper. What happened to you?"

_Alice Cooper shoots Dean a faint smile then slowly lowers himself down onto the ground and leans up against a nearby tree. _

_Dean crouches down beside him waiting to hear what Alice Cooper has to tell him._

_Alice breathes heavily very tired and dehydrated._

Alice Cooper: "Just call me Alice, kid. And yeah I could use some water bad."

_Dean jumps back up to his feet like a hyper kid._

Dean: "Wait here, I'll find you some Mr. Cooper!"

_Alice Cooper silently nods as he tries his best to keep from passing out from exhaustion_.

_Dean quickly runs through the woods looking for a nearby stream he passed by earlier to get Mr. Cooper something to drink. He is so excited about meeting Alice Cooper he forgets to go tell Sam._

_So Sam keeps walking ahead and through the wind in the woods he hears music. The tune reminds him of a song from Wonderland that always made him feel connected to Alice when he watched the movie as a child. But, it also makes him feel even guiltier about letting Lucifer free. _

_He sings softly under his breath the song as he walks towards the Castle gardens. _

Sam: "_**I give myself very good advice  
But I very seldom follow it  
That explains the trouble that I'm always in  
"Be Patient," is very good advice  
But the waiting makes me curious  
And I'd love the change  
Should something strange begin**_

Well, I went along my merry way  
And I never stopped to reason  
I should have known there'd be a price to pay  
Some day, some day

I give myself very good advice  
But I very seldom follow it  
Will I ever learn to do the things I should?

Will I ever learn, learn to do the things I should?"

_Dean sings one of his own favorite songs still upset about missing out on the Alice Cooper concert, he sings one of the rock legend's famous songs as he heads towards the stream. _

Dean: _**"Looks like all your laws are broken, all your lines are down**_

_**And all your officers are shook up babbling little clowns**_

_**Looks like all your powers gone; it's sprayed upon the wall**_

_**In blood and spit, it spells out your inevitable fall**_

_**And all the hungry outlaws have taken up a stance**_

_**Simple disobedience**_

_**Yeah, all the hungry outlaws have taken up a stance**_

_**Simple disobedience**_

_**Now all your complex little schemes that form your master plan**_

_**Are scrambled up and that is something you just don't understand**_

_**A cyclone of confusion rips right through your holy troops**_

_**The very thing that weakens you gives power, gives me juice**_

_**And all the hungry outlaws have taken up a stance**_

_**Simple disobedience**_

_**Yeah, all the hungry outlaws have taken up a stance**_

_**Simple disobedience**_

_**Take your laser microscope and try to find an answer**_

_**No antidote or drug to cure our special strain of cancer**_

_**It spreads its revolution wide from cell to cell to cell**_

_**Your kingdom's like your body, it dies and goes to hell**_

_**And all the hungry outlaws have taken up a stance**_

_**Simple disobedience**_

_**Yeah, all the hungry outlaws have taken up a stance**_

_**Simple disobedience." **_

_Dean scoops up water into a flask he keeps in his jacket then heads back towards the tree where he left Alice Cooper. _


End file.
